Queen Sam
by Veep
Summary: Sam becomes royalty. This ignores Sam's time in Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

"Another dirt sample?" Daniel tried to scowl.

Sam twisted the top on the tube and packed it into her bag. "Yep, when we meet some intelligent life or find some ancient writing on a rock you can do your thing. Until then I plan to keep doing my thing."

Daniel knitted his brow as he looked down at her where she knelt. "Your thing is dirt?"

"You sound like Jack." She shook her head.

"Well cool." Daniel smiled.

"In this case it wasn't a compliment."

"Alright children, enough bickering." Sam and Daniel both gave Cameron a scornful stare.

"I concur." Teal'c was still scanning the small path that led away from the gate. They had been walking this direction for over an hour, since coming to 651. The UAV had shown them there was a city of ruins six miles from the gate. They had two days to get there, do an initial study, and get back so they were taking it easy. Taking it easy and picking on each other was a nice treat after fighting the Ori.

They had taken a week off before this mission. Sam spent the whole week at the cabin, mixing relaxation with exhausting fun. Daniel and Teal'c went to visit the Jaffa nation, to celebrate Teal'c new grandson. Cameron went deep sea fishing. They were recharged but also ready to visit a nice quiet planet with ruins instead of hostiles.

Half an hour later Daniel was absorbed in the writing on the stone columns of the ruins, Teal'c and Sam were setting up camp, and Cameron paced around the edge of the fallen city keeping watch. Daniel worked until sundown and tried to keep going using his flashlight but Sam made him join the team for dinner.

"So what have you figured out?"

Daniel swallowed. "The same thing I have always figured out this early on, the writing is alien."

Sam snickered. "Oh please, you're about to tell us what language it's related to."

Daniel shrugged. "Not this time. It has patterns and some key characteristics of being a language but it doesn't resemble any language I have encountered before."

Cameron's head twisted to the side. "Seriously? You're stumped? Isn't that a first?"

Teal'c gave his head a slight nod toward Cameron. "No, there was that time on 453 when he…"

"Don't you dare bring up 453. I'll figure that out one day." Everyone except Daniel chuckled. "It might be after I retiree but I will figure it out." That made them laugh even harder.

"HALT!" SG-1 grabbed their weapons and lifted them in four different directions, all of them unsure of where the voice had originated. As they rotated, trying to see through the darkness, a glowing ball rolled between Sam and Cameron.

Teal'c was the first to wake. The chains securing his arms to the floor rattled as he shifted. His leg hit Cameron in the back.

"Ow, hell. What happened?"

"Forgive me Colonel Mitchell, I did not mean to kick you."

"It's alright Teal'c. I meant what happened to us and where are we." Cameron stretched out his arm and hit Sam on the hip. "Hey sleepy head."

Sam grunted. More chains rattled as she struggled and failed to sit up. "Ugh, my head."

"Yep, feels like the day after an awesome party except I missed the party."

"Where is Daniel Jackson?" Chains rattled as all three felt around them for Daniel.

Sam's foot made contact with Daniel's head and he moaned. "Found him. At least we're all together."

"Yep, there's the bright side. We'd hate for one of us to have not been captured and break the rest of us out."

Sam sighed and Daniel moaned again. "Shut up Cam."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Teal'c pushed himself up to a sitting position and forced his eyes open. "It appears to be our usual cell." He helped Cameron sit up by pulling on the chains attached to his wrists.

"Thanks, I guess." Cameron put his hands down at his sides to help steady himself as he took several deep slow breaths to hold back the nausea climbing up his throat. "Don't rush up Sam. Not much to see."

"Right, not rushing. Daniel, are you awake?"

"Sadly, yes. I need a minute to try to not throw up."

"Take all the time you need. It isn't like our captures could show up any minute."

"Shut up Cam."


	2. Chapter 2

The large steel door opened slowly to reveal four men with weapons. "You." One of the men motioned his weapon towards Teal'c. Teal'c inclined his head and stood up. Sam put her hand on his leg and he gave her a slight smile as he stepped out the door and accompanied their captures.

He was gone for what seemed like hours. He returned under his own power but there was a gash over his left eye and both eyes were swollen. The guards pushed him into the room and pointed their gun and Sam. "Your turn."

Cam stepped towards the guards as Daniel moved towards Teal'c. "You guys must have heard wrong. Are you sure it isn't my turn?"

The guard shook his head. "We'll get to you."

Sam stepped forward and glared at Cam. "I'll be fine."

The large door sealed shut after them. Cam turned towards Teal'c and Daniel as Teal'c slid down the wall of the cell. "I'm guessing they didn't just politely ask you questions."

"No, but they were stupid enough to take me to the same room as out equipment." Teal'c lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing a glimpse of an arm band. "We can input our IDC."

Cam clapped him on the shoulder and Teal'c grimaced slightly. "Nice work. Now we just need to get out of here."

"I suggest we overpower them when they return. There is no reason to wait until all of us have been interrogated." Cam and Daniel couldn't find any reason to disagree.

The light blue man at the center of the room walked in circles around Sam, who was tied to a wooden chair. "How did you get here?"

"There is a ring through which we can travel between worlds. We call it a stargate."

"Have you been to many worlds, other than ours?"

Sam nodded. "Many."

He held up Sam's bag and dropped it on the table at the side of the room. "Did you steal from all those worlds?"

"We share with those we meet who are willing. We respectfully leave those not interested in being friends alone."

"That was not what I asked. Did you steal from all those other worlds?"

"No, we cooperate with many worlds and that cooperation is built on mutual respect. Stealing would erode that respect."

The light blue man narrowed his eyes and slapped Sam before walking over and opening her bag. He pulled one of the vials of soil from Sam's bag. "So why did you come to our world and begin taking our natural resources without asking?"

Sam tilted her chin up, her cheek stinging from the slap. "We did not think this world was inhabited and we wished to learn more about it. We had no idea you were here. Somehow your whole city was hidden to us. If we had known you were here we would have introduced ourselves."

The blue man put the vial of soil down on the table. "Why did you stop at the ruins?"

"We were looking at the language written on the columns. Many times the people we encounter on different worlds are actually related to cultures from our planet but based on what we saw at the ruins you don't seem to be."

"How long until an invasion begins?"

"Invasion?"

The man walked back over to her and slapped her again. The slaps were more annoying than painful. "You heard me. When do your people plan to attack? I warn you, we have been preparing for your return for generations."

Sam shook her head. "I don't understand. This is our first time here."

"LIES!" His outburst was accompanied by a punch to the ribs that surprised Sam and left her gasping for her next breath. The door to the room opened and a light purple man entered.

"Enough, Soran. Let me speak with her."

The blue man nodded his head. "As you wish, sir." There was contempt in his salutation but he left the room as request. The purple man pulled up a chair and sat across from Sam, knee to knee.

"Soran is very committed to protecting the people and although this is an admirable trait he might have taken it a bit too far today. I apologize."

"There are plenty of people just like him where I am from also."

"In that case we do have a few things in common."

"I'm sure we do. As I said before, if we had realized you were here would have introduced ourselves much differently."

"I'm sure, but that doesn't change the fact that you came to our world uninvited. Our historical documents tell us that our world used to be under the control of beings not from our planet. The deeds attributed to them are quite awful. They too came here through the ring."

Sam nodded. "Probably the Goa'uld. They terrorized our world too. We fought them off though, as you must have done."

"Our records say there was an illness that drove them through the gate."

Sam's eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "So you wish me to believe you are not of the people that once terrorized my planet?"

"I do. There are thousands of inhabited worlds out there. Most pose no danger to your people and could in fact help your people."

"Help us?" He stood up and turned his back to her. "We have no wish to be helped. We wish to be left alone."

"That can be done as well."

"Really? I don't see how we can go back like we were now that you and your people have arrived."

"I can show you how to make sure nobody else can come through your gate."

"What would you ask in return for this?"

"My team and I wish to go home."

"So you can tell your people all about us, about our weaknesses? Not likely."

Sam glanced over at the table where her bag and their equipment lay. "The black boxes you have there are communication devices. I am unsure of how much time has passed since we arrived but if we don't return on time our planet will use those to get in touch with us. If they don't hear from us they will send more teams to look for us."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a statement of fact."

"In that case thank you for the warning. I have much to ponder. The guards will return you to your friends."

The four guards opened the door and pushed Sam into the cell. Teal'c grabbed the guard that pushed Sam as Cameron and Daniel flew out the door at the other three guards. As soon as Sam realized they were making a break for it she helped Teal'c with the guard in the cell. Once he was out cold they turned their attention to the three guards fighting with Cameron and Daniel. Luckily the guards were so surprised they had neither the chance nor the room to shoot their weapons.

Sam was still panting as she looked at Cam, Teal'c, and Daniel. "So what's the plan?"

Cam handed her one of the guard's guns. "We get the hell out of here."

"I assumed that much. We can go up those stairs to get our stuff but there will be several guards between us and that room."

Cam shook his head. "It's not worth the risk. We have everything we need." He looked over at Teal'c who showed Sam the pilfered armband.

Sam smiled. "Nice, in that case I agree, let's get the hell out of Dodge."

Although the room in which they were held was clearly designed as a cell the building did not seem to be a prison. There weren't many guards on the level above their cell and the décor seemed to bright. Sam suspected they were really in some type of government headquarters. They quietly disabled a couple guards and four innocent people who were between them and an exit. All of them would be fine in a couple hours, once they woke and took some aspirin. They grabbed cloaks from a closet, allowing them to cover their skin tones and weapons, before making their way out onto a busy street.

Cam looked around in a circle. "Any guesses which way we should head?"

Sam glanced over at Teal'c before she pointed to the left. "That way."

Cam noticed the look Sam and Teal'c shared. "Something you want to share with the class?"

Sam sighed. "The gate is positioned near a large deposit of naquadah. I can quite literally feel it."

"As can I."

Cam crinkled his nose. "Weird."

Sam nodded. "Agreed, now let's go."

They were at the edge of the city when they heard sirens begin to blare. Cam looked over his shoulder. "Surprised it took them so long."

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded once.

"We better stick to the woods, less chance we'll be seen." The men agreed with Sam's assessment so they left the road and walked well into the night.

Sam moved up near Daniel. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet. Is anything wrong?"

"Figured quiet was important when escaping."

"It is, but you seem like something is bothering you."

Daniel's mouth tightened into a line as he contemplated. "You said your interrogator mentioned this planet being invaded in the past."

"Yes. So?"

"Well, usually when we encounter a planet that has experience with the Goa'uld they freak out over Teal'c but these folks didn't seem to realize he looked any different than us."

"It has been a while since these invaders left."

"Right but gold tattoos on one's head is the kind of thing that makes it into the books when describing your invaders."

Sam nodded. "Good point. So you think someone other than the Goa'uld were here."

"It's just an idea."

"Right, one we can ponder more later, once we're home."

Daniel gave her a small grin. "Is that your way of telling me to get my head back in the here and now."

"You know me so well."

Light was just edging over the horizon when they found the edge of the clearing around the gate a day later. They could see eight well armed men positioned along the road leading to the gate. Thankfully their backs were to the gate and to SG-1who had circled around the clearing using the woods for cover.

Cam moved up beside Teal'c and Sam. "Plan?"

"Daniel Jackson will dial the gate while we provide cover fire from this tree line. I will then make a run for the gate, input the IDC, and provide cover while you and Colonel Carter come to the gate."

Sam looked at Cameron as she raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I suggested we spread ourselves out along the tree line so they have more targets."

Daniel's face got a shade lighter. "I'd really rather you not call us targets."

Sam gave him a small grin before she moved to the right and Cameron moved off to the left. Teal'c nodded and Daniel ran out to the DHD. The guards didn't see him until the gate began to spin. They all turned in unison and lifted their weapons. Sam, Cameron, and Teal'c maintained their cover as they opened fire on the guards. Daniel crouched behind the DHD, waiting for the last chevron to lock. As soon as he heard the whoosh he picked up his head and joined the fire fight so Teal'c could run to the clearing and enter his code.

When Teal'c reached the steps leading to the gate he opened fire, allowing Cameron and Sam to emerge from the edge of the woods. They both kept firing as they ran. Daniel ran out of ammo first. Teal'c pushed Daniel through the gate as Cameron started up the steps.

Five more soldiers stepped from the woods as Sam approached the steps and they seemed to focus their attention on her. Sam took two hits to her back and went down. Cameron and Teal'c ran towards her. Cameron took a shot to the leg. Teal'c grabbed him as he stumbled. Sam pushed herself up. "Go."

"Not without you!" Cameron screamed. Teal'c took a hit in his upper right arm but shook it off as he dragged Cameron towards the gate. Sam got one leg under her and tried to stand up but was hit two more times and went back down. She wasn't moving. Teal'c pushed Cameron through the event horizon. Teal'c turned back towards Sam but the velocity of two bullets hitting his chest pushed him backwards through the gate.

The three men stayed low as they emerged through the event horizon, avoiding the artillery that followed them through the gate. As the bullet holes piled up all eyes stayed on the gate, in the hopes Sam would come flying through but instead the event horizon faded.

"SG-1? What the hell just happened?" General Landry looked from the men bleeding on the gate ramp up to the now dead gate.

Med teams ran in as Teal'c sat up. "Colonel Carter was shot trying to reach the gate. We must return and liberate her."

"All three of you go to the infirmary. Walter, get a UAV ready to deploy. Which SG teams are on base?"

"Three, five, six, ten, and twelve."

"Tell three, five, and six they have a briefing in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir." Walter got busy making calls as men started running around the gate room getting the UAV prepared. Daniel came up the stairs.

"I told you to go to the infirmary."

"Unlike the others I'm fine. Let me help."

"Fine. Tell me what happened." Landry held up a hand as Daniel's mouth opened. "Quickly."

"We didn't know the planet was inhabited. Their city was somehow hidden. They caught us by surprise and we woke up in a cell. They thought we were invaders. Apparently they had trouble with that in the past."

"Doctor Jackson." General Landry's warning tone spoke volumes.

"Right, sorry. They interrogated Teal'c and Sam before we escaped. We walked for over a day to get back to the gate and they were guarding it when we got there. I dialed while they laid down cover. I came through the gate first so I didn't see what happened after I left."

"Where is Colonel Carter?"

"I don't know." Daniel looked out towards the gate. "Cameron said she'd been shot."

"Damn." Landry turned back to Walter. "How much longer on that UAV?"

"Finishing touches are being done now."

"Dial the gate as soon as they're done."

"Yes, sir." Walter started dialing as soon as the men in the gateroom gave him a thumbs up and moved out of the way.

Landry and Daniel watched each chevron lock in place until the gate came to life. Images started coming into Walter's computer as the UAV emerged from the gate. The UAV tilted to the right.

"What's happening Sergeant?"

"The UAV has been hit, sir. It isn't going to be able to maintain its altitude."

"Damn. Use the self destruct. We don't want those guys getting any more of our technology."

The image disappeared as the UAV exploded.

"Your continued attempts to invade our world are pointless." Daniel, Landry, and Walter all looked at the computer, from which the voice originated.

"Sergeant?"

"I don't know, sir."

Daniel looked towards the blank computer screen. "They have our radios."

"Perfect." Landry leaned over and toggled the microphone switch. "We have no interest in invading your planet but we do want Colonel Carter returned to us."

"As I said your attempts are pointless. She's dead."

Daniel staggered backwards as Landry looked at him. "Then you can let us retrieve her body so her friends and family can properly say good bye."

"No. You will count your losses and leave us be. I promise you we will shoot anything or anyone that comes through the ring of light. We have spent many years preparing to fight the invaders who tried to destroy us in the past. We will win."

"We never tried to invade your world. We didn't know your planet was inhabited when we visited. If we had known we would have introduced ourselves properly. All of this could have been avoided."

"But it wasn't avoided and now she's dead. That's the price you have paid for your mistakes. Now leave us alone. Fire." The sound of multiple bullets being fired at the gate could be heard but the shooters had no idea those bullets couldn't enter the event horizon.

Landry moved his hand in a line across his throat. Walter cut the power to the gate. Daniel was leaning against a computer consol still staring out at the gate.

"It can't be. She can't be."

"Doctor Jackson, are you telling me there's no way Colonel Carter could be dead?"

"No. Yes. I mean Cam said she'd been shot but…dead? I don't know." He shook his head.

"It's about time you go to the infirmary." Landry waved over at a Sergeant watching from the corner. "Help him down to the infirmary." Daniel went along, stumbling in his state of shock.

Landry collapsed in his office chair. His hand lingered over his phone as he sighed.

Five hours later General Landry, Colonel Cameron, Teal'c, Daniel, and General Jack O'Neill sat around the conference table listening to two lieutenants.

"As you can see here the FRED was recording as SG-1 approached the gate and it kept recording even after SG-1 had returned to base."

"Some of SG-1." Jack growled.

The nervous Lieutenant cleared his throat. "Ummm, right. The video was downloaded in a data dump when we dialed up to send the UAV through. Colonel Carter can be seen getting shot and then she falls out of frame. A moment later her head can be seen reappearing as she attempts to get up then but she goes down again. Several moments pass before we can see three blue men enter the frame." The lieutenant fast forwards.

"Two of the men bend down and one keeps looking around. We can't see what the two men are doing because they are out of frame but when they stand up they appear to be pulling Colonel Carter. They move out of frame before the gate reopens, you can tell when that happens because of the glow." He stopped the video.

"I head noises as it played. Were you able to figure out what was being said?" General Landry pointed towards the screen as he spoke.

"Some of it, sir. We could hear someone off camera ask if she was alive," his eyes cut to General O'Neill, "but we couldn't make out the answer. The same off camera person then says to put her in the truck." The lieutenant paused and looked around the room to gauge their disappointment. "This is where we switch to the UAV video. There wasn't much of it but we did get a few still shots." He made a couple clicks on his computer. "Here we can see the DHD and steps to the gate platform.

Daniel grimaced. "Is that blood?" Jack's neck muscles tensed.

"Yes, sir. We think it is Colonel Carter's blood. We know they moved her body and that spot is approximately where she fell."

"How does this help?" General O'Neill looked away from the screen and glared at the nervous lieutenant.

The poor man looked towards the other lieutenant and coughed. The second lieutenant reluctantly stepped forward. "We did some calculating based on the length of time between when Colonel Carter was shot and when they moved her, as well as the area covered by her blood, and determined that blood loss alone would not have explained her death."

Daniel smiled. "So she isn't dead?"

Jack shook his head. "How many times was she shot?"

"Ummmm." The first lieutenant looked down at his notes. "It looks like she was shot four or five time."

Jack looked back at Daniel. "She was shot four or fives times and she wasn't wearing a vest. She might not have bled out on the spot but that doesn't mean she survived for long."

"But it also doesn't mean she's dead. We have to proceed as if she's alive."

Jack looked at the nervous lieutenants. "Thank you gentlemen. You're dismissed." Both men scurried out of the room as if they were mice being chased by an alley cat.

"I'm not saying we should give up on her Daniel but this evidence isn't enough to risk more people's lives. It would be damn difficult to blast our way through the gate." Jack sighed and looked at Landry. "We need to keep dialing and bugging the hell out of them though, sending UAVs through, download any information the FRED collects, and let them know we're here. Maybe somebody on there side will get tired of hearing from us and decide to negotiate her return"

Landry nodded. "If we get any hint that she's alive we'll send teams and bring her home."

Cam hit the table and stood up. "This is bull! I for one think she's still alive because let's be honest this is Sam, but even if she isn't there are plenty of us willing to take the risk, even if we were only bringing her home to bury her properly."

Teal'c stood in solidarity. "I agree with Colonel Mitchell. It is wrong to leave her there." Jack knew their accusations were directed at him. A few years ago he would have been the one demanding action but he no longer had the luxury to risk so many for one.

"Do you honestly think I'm happy about this?" Jack slowly stood up. His whole body ached and he was tired but he knew sleep wasn't in his immediate future. "I'd gear up and go with you if it was anything other than a suicide mission. I can't authorize sending teams through under these conditions." He turned his back on the room and left. He kept his shoulders square and his head high as he walked through the halls to her lab. He closed the door behind him and collapsed into her chair. He ran his hands over her lab bench, the bench that had allowed him to maintain an appropriate distance between himself and her for all those years when he wasn't supposed to be attracted to her but was. It was just big enough that he could lean across and not be too close. They could talk and he could make her laugh but they were far enough apart for it to be acceptable.

Six days ago he had stood on the other side of her bench, saying good-bye again. They had spent a week together at the cabin and he hadn't been ready for it to end so he had missed his flight. She thought he was gone but he surprised her and showed up after her pre-mission briefing. The distance wasn't technically required anymore but it had felt right to assume his usual position on the far of side of her bench. He had leaned across it as she worked, interrupting her thought process. She pretended to be upset he missed his flight but he knew she was happy to see him. Even after years of working together they didn't tire of being with each other. Working on opposite sides of the county made their time together seem even more precious. She took an early lunch so she could see him off on the new flight he did make. He figured she wanted to be sure he would actually go this time. She had kissed him good bye, even though they were on a military base and in uniform. Although they had permission to be together it is wasn't like her to be so open about it but it had made him exceedingly happy. That happiness now seemed so far away.

The image of Sam going down as the bullets struck replayed in his mind. He knew if he hadn't seen it he would have spent his life tortured about the possibility she was being held captive but that image would now never leave his head. It would join all the other nightmares that filled his nights and sometimes his days. Jack picked up her pencil and flipped open a notebook that was laying to his right. It was filled with calculations that were well above any math he understood. He ran his fingers over the letters and numbers. Were these the last things she wrote?

He shut his eyes and pinched the ridge of his nose as his eyes filled with tears. Generals don't get to cry, especially not on base, even if their, what, girlfriend, lover, best friend, died. None of those terms seemed right for what they shared. They had known each other for over a decade but technically their relationship was still fairly new. It hadn't felt new though because they knew each other so well and they had both wanted it for so long. They fell into an easy rhythm together, moving in sync around the kitchen as they cooked, picking restaurants and movies, grocery shopping, snuggling on her sofa as they watched television or read mission reports. Their ease with one another in the bedroom had been especially pleasing. He had worried it would be awkward after their years of serving together so he let her take the lead their first time and had been richly rewarded. She read him well, physically and mentally. He tried to do the same but she was less predictable, those little surprises pleased him and kept him on his toes.

Jack opened his eyes and scanned the room. His eyes fixed on a gold paperweight on her desk. He went over and picked it up. It was cold to the touch and looked like a smiling fish. He had given it to her after they had found Daniel alive with the fish guy who was looking for his wife. Losing Daniel had been hard on all of them but she felt like she had shown too much weakness in the wake of his loss. All her years of military experience had led her to believe she had to be invulnerable. The paperweight had been his way of saying she was allowed to feel deeply. He didn't know she had kept it all these years. He didn't remember seeing it on her desk. Maybe she had found it recently. He wished he could ask her. He sat the fish back down, turning it slightly, hoping it put it back like she left it.

The door to her lab slowly opened. "I thought I might find you here." Daniel stepped into the poorly lit room.

Jack straightened up but kept his back to Daniel. "You were right."

"So were you." Daniel closed the door behind himself. "I know you'd do anything for her but we can't go rushing back in yet."

"I'm so glad you agree." Sarcasm dripped heavily from his words. He hated the decision he'd made. Every bone in his body wanted to run through the gate with his P90 going full blast. Standing here with his chest on fire was far worse than being shot at.

"Don't be like that Jack."

He turned to face Daniel. "Two years ago I would have been the one demanding to go back for her."

"And Hammond would have shot you down for all the same reasons."

Jack put his hands in his pockets. "I know." He sighed. "I miss letting him do it."

"Are you going home tonight?"

Jack shook his head. "No. There's a flight back to Washington tomorrow so I'll just grab a room here for the night. Landry will keep dialing the planet and if anything changes I'll come back."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Can you go clean out her fridge? I honestly doubt there's much in it since we'd just gotten back in town."

"No problem."

"I'll be back next week, once I get my schedule cleared. Then I can worry about the big stuff."

"Is she going to be declared dead?"

Jack shook his head. "No, she'll be classified as missing in action. Her will lays out what she wants done in that instance."

"I guess that's good, right?"

"I'll see you when I get back next week."

"Alright. I'll go, but let me know if you need anything else." Daniel left Jack alone in Sam's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

They dialed the gate the next morning. The FRED was still working so they downloaded the data before using the radio. "This is General Landry, commander of Stargate Command. I wish to speak with the person in charge."

The sound of shooting rang through the control room as the FRED sent through the live audio and video. "I know you have our radios and can hear me. I wish to speak with someone in charge." Landry waited for a response as Cam paced in circles and Teal'c stood as still as a statue.

Daniel leaned over to the microphone. "We won't stop because you ignore us. We are committed to getting Colonel Carter back."

They stared at the gate for two more minutes before closing it. Technicians went through the data from the FRED and a report was sent to Landry, SG-1, and O'Neill in less than an hour. Blue and purple men could be seen moving around the clearing. The few snippets of speech that were picked up were about troop movements, nothing related to Sam.

This went on for over two weeks before a voice finally responded when they dialed in. "This is Commander Shearin. I have been empowered to tell you that Colonel Carter is deceased. Your continued efforts to contact us will not change this."

General Landry hit the microphone button. "Thank you for speaking with us. We need proof of death. Our preference would be to have her body returned to us."

"That will not be possible. Her remains have already been rendered to ash and disposed of at the bottom of a deep lake. Our scientists were concerned that she might possess diseases not known here, creating a plague."

Landry sighed before toggling the microphone button again. "Our scientists would have probably made a similar determination."

Daniel stepped forward and bent over the microphone. "Our scientists also would have done a complete autopsy and documented everything. Can you send us pictures or video?"

The request was met with several moments of silence. Landry and Daniel shared several glances as they waited. "I cannot agree to such a request but I will pass it along. This will take quite a while. There is no reason to contact us again for at least a week."

"We will dial you again tomorrow. SGC out."

It took eight days to get an answer. They agreed to send pictures taken during Sam's autopsy. A computer geek walked them through the process of sending the data and then they spent two days processing those pictures.

General Landry, Jack, and SG-1 sat listening to the detailed analysis done over the last two days. "We have made prints of some of the pictures sent to us. As you can see there are several pictures showing Colonel Carter on a metal table. There are close up shots of her face, torso, and appendages. There are pictures of each organ as it was being processed." There were black lines across Sam's chest and hips.

Jack moved the pictures pass him as they made their way around the table without really looking at them. "So it is her?"

The woman leading the meeting shook her head. "We don't think so." She brought up the image of Sam lying on the metal table. "When we checked these images we saw there was evidence of the pictures being doctored." She zoomed in on Sam's neck. "Here you can see that the pixels have been changed to make Colonel Carter's face blend with the body."

Jack squinted his eyes and focused on the screen. He couldn't see what she meant but he was willing to take her word for it. "And that means what?"

"We think it means that they pasted Colonel Carter's head on someone else's body. Some of the close ups are also missing scars and moles that should have been present on Colonel Carter, based on her medical records. They took time with the photographs, it was hard to tell they had been faked, but they did not pay enough attention to her body marking."

Jack nodded. "So you are sure these pictures are not of Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, sir. We're sure."

"Thank you." Jack pushed the pictures far away as the Captain and her team collected them and turned off the screen. After they left Jack stood up and started pacing the room. "This doesn't mean she's alive."

Daniel's eyes widened. "How can you say that? Of course this means she's alive. We have to mount a rescue mission."

"We still have the problem of all those guns pointing right at the gate and no idea what direction to head."

"We head back to where we were being held."

General Landry joined Jack's side. "I thought you had to walk for more than a day to get to the gate after you escaped."

Cam nodded. "We did sir."

"So you think you can fight your way past the guards, spend a day traipsing through the woods, infiltrate their hidden city, find Colonel Carter, and make it back?"

Cam shrugged his shoulders. "When you say it like that it makes it sound unreasonably hard but we all know we've done worse."

"There is one more thing Colonel." General Landry slid a picture across the table.

Cam looked down and slammed the palm of his hand on the table. "Damn." Daniel slid the picture over.

"You've got to be kidding. They blew up the DHD."

General Landry nodded. "We don't know when it happened. The DHD wasn't in the view of the FRED originally but we have been slowly moving the camera each time we dialed in. Two days ago the edge of the DHD came into view. Today we got enough of a view to see the damage."

"It's just an extra wrinkle. We can take along a naquada generator and laptop with a dialing program." Cam ignored the look of disbelief of the faces around the table.

General Landry shook his head but relented. "Make a plan and bring it to me day after tomorrow. You can take no more than thirty people and they must all be volunteers." Landry pushed back from the table but stayed in his seat. Cam stood and thanked him.

Jack stared at Landry after SG-1 had cleared the room. "I want her back more than any one but this sounds insane."

"I agree Jack, but I'm going to let the boy make his proposal. After that we can decide if he has any chance."

Jack put his hands up. "Fine."

Four days later twenty five men and women were geared up and ready to go through the gate. The first wave consisted of ten well armed people who were to get control of the gate and the surrounding clearing. The rest of the people would come through five minutes later, along with a large mound of supplies.

A UAV was sent through first. Cam started counting to thirty once the UAV went through the event horizon, ready to tell the troops to move through. He got to twenty five when the announcement blared over the speakers.

"ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!"

Cam looked up at Walter. "Why? What the hell happened?" Cam raced up the stairs as the event horizon disappeared.

"General, why?" Cam looked from Landry to Walter.

"Look at the video play back." Walter started the video captured as the UAV flew through the gate just as Daniel and Teal'c arrived in the control room.

Cam's eyes grew wide. "What? I don't get it."

Daniel jumped up and down. "She's alive." Everyone in the control looked confused. "They laid the gate down. Sam's the only person who could have told them that would stop us from using the gate."

Cam turned back towards the screen. "Lying down? So if we had gone through we would have fallen back in?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Daniel's right. She's alive and they're holding her hostage. This changes everything."

Teams met and ideas were tossed out and thrown away.

"The ancients ship could go through the gate undetected and after she was rescued it has the ability to dial the gate."

Landry nodded. "That sounds perfect. We should have done that in the first place."

Daniel nodded. "There is one problem."

"And that is?"

"The ship isn't working right now. They've been working on it for weeks but honestly the technology is well beyond our understanding."

Cam shrugged his shoulders. "We can still fly through and rescue her. We can borrow ships from the Jaffa."

"The advantage of the ancients ship is it's invisible. They'll shoot down anything else that flies through."

"But it's broken."

Jack growled. "How long would it take to fly there?"

"Do you mean in the Prometheus?"

"What other intergalactic vehicle could I mean?"

Daniel flipped through the paper lying in front of him. "Fifteen months."

Jack slapped the table. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry Jack but that what it says."

"I'd never be able to convince the joint chiefs to let the Prometheus leave for fifteen months."

"Thirty."

"What?"

"Fifteen months there and fifteen months back."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "Hell, it would take us six months just to get an operation that big off the ground." He looked around the table and sighed. "Tell the geeks to get that ship fixed now."

Jack returned to DC. The SGC started dialing weekly instead of daily. SG-1 was called back into the field. Jack required the head of the science division to give him personal daily updates. The updates got shorter and shorter. The geeks weren't making much progress. They needed the one person they didn't have, Sam Carter.

It was late in DC but Jack called Daniel.

"They've got it working."

Daniel sat up straight. "Seriously?"

"No jokes, Daniel. I'll be there tomorrow. The geeks are going to give us a demonstration."

It had taken months but the ship was ready and so was SG-1. Jack took the pilots seat and Teal's was his co-pilot. Cam and Daniel stood behind them. They took off from the beta site, making themselves invisible as soon as they emerged from the gate.

"So how are we finding where she's being held?" Jack looked over towards Daniel.

"Teal'c figured it out. We look for moving naquada. We know the planet has several big deposits but Sam should be the only naquada source that moves."

Jack glanced over his shoulder. "Excellent idea T."

Teal'c inclined his head. Cam leaned over Daniel's shoulder. "What's that?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It's not Sam."

"Ok." Cam kept leaning despite Daniel's annoyance.

"There!" Daniel looked on the screen where Cam was pointing.

"Maybe. We need to get closer. Jack, can you take us to the east?"

"You got it." The ship made a sharp turn, continuing to fly over the tall trees. Without warning a city appeared before them, as if it had materialized out of nowhere. "Whoa!"

All four men reflexively leaned back as Jack swerved the ship to avoid a building. "So this must be the hidden city. Good thing we were able to get through the shield without any damage."

Daniel nodded. "Yep. Keep going that way." Daniel pointed to the right.

"That's a lot of people." Cam was looking down as they flew over the city. "They all seem to be heading the same way as us."

"It kind of looks like a festival."

"Don't go getting anthropologist on me. This is rescue mission. We aren't here to make friends."

"I get that. I'm pretty sure Sam is in the building at the center of town."

"It's a bit too crowded to park there but I can get us close."

Daniel's eyes got huge. "Whoa."

Jack swerved as he looked over. Cam leaned back down over Daniel's shoulder. "There are two moving dots. How in the hell can that be?"

Daniel shook his head. "I have no idea. There was one moving dot and then there were two."

"Wouldn't that happen if they took a tube of blood?"

Cam stood back up. "That makes sense, yeah, a tube of blood."

"Or anything covered in her blood."

Jack winced as he parked in a field on the edge of the city. They all put on heavy robes that fully covered them.

Jack tugged on his hood. "You sure this will help us blend in?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, but it's what we've got. Our only other option was to stain ourselves blue and that wouldn't work well for Teal'c. It would also take days to wear off."

"It's best that we not get captured covered in blue dye."

Cam knitted his brow. "How about we avoid getting captured."

Jack pointed at him. "Good plan."

The trip into town was uneventful. There were a few glances in their general direction but nobody questioned them. The crowd grew thick as they moved into the center of town. Jack and Daniel went to the right while Cam and Teal'c peeled left. They stayed on the periphery of the crowd.

Jack and Daniel ended up standing behind a group of women who had eight children with them. Their wrangling with the kids was interrupted by loud gongs and horns. Lights circled the balcony on the building at the head of the town center. A tall blue man wearing a gold suit emerged and the crowd hushed.

"Welcome Alterrians! His Highness Supreme Commander Lord Shearin and her highness Samantha are proud to present their son Master Torbin." The man in the gold suit seemed to float into the background as Sam appeared, carrying a bundle. The purple man beside her took the bundle from her. He gently folded back the blanket and turned the small boy towards the crowd. The camera zoomed in and his small blue face filled the screens placed around the square.

"I read that she was pregnant for seven months."

"Seven! That is just awful."

"He's a cute little thing though. Do you think he will end up as purple as Lord Shearin?"

"I don't know, she's awfully pale, beautiful, but so pale. The way I see it they're lucky he's as blue as he is." The other woman nodded her agreement as one of their kids started crying for attention.

Daniel took his eyes off the baby on the screen and looked at Jack. It was hard to see his face thanks to the hood but the curve of his back betrayed him. His muscles were tense.

"Jack."

"Don't Daniel."

"But Jack we have no idea if…"

"I said hush." Jack moved away and Daniel followed as closely as he could without making a scene. Jack radioed Cam and Teal'c, telling them to meet back at the ship immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that was interesting." Cam leaned against the control consol. The other three men glared at him. "Don't tell me that didn't totally catch you by surprise."

Daniel rolled his eyes and turned to Jack. "We're still here to rescue her."

"She isn't going to leave her baby."

"Well of course not but she can take him with her."

"So now we're kidnapping a man's son? I can't help with that Daniel."

"And if he wasn't conceived consensually?"

Jack grimaced as he ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "You aren't helping Daniel."

"We have to talk to her Jack. We have to tell her we're here. She needs to know going home is an option." Daniel was waving his arm as he ranted.

"I never said we were just going to leave. Of course you have to talk to her." Jack sat down on the bench along the wall of the ship, looking defeated.

Cam felt bad for his boss. "The hard part might be finding her alone so we can talk to her, security around her is probably pretty high. I doubt the Queen is left alone for long."

Teal'c nodded in agreement. "That will be difficult but we can monitor the heat signatures around her and look for a time when she is alone and easily accessible."

"Like outside." Daniel sat back down at the ship's consol. "I bet there's a way to program this thing to monitor her and let us know when she is alone."

Cam came over and leaned down. "What happens if we see two moving naquada signals again?"

Daniel was pressing buttons furiously and squinting at the screen. "If there are more than one I will track them all. If any of them is alone and accessible we will have to assume it's Sam and approach."

Jack sighed. "Are we just gonna stroll up and be like hey we snuck onto this planet and we're here to take you home if you're willing to leave your son with his father?"

Daniel spun around in the chair, almost hitting Cam with his knees. "Stop sulking Jack. You need to hear her side of it." Jack was looking down at the laces on his boots. "I think it would be best if I approach her alone. I am sure I will be taken by security and I would feel better knowing you guys are here to rescue me it is goes poorly."

Cam twisted his lips. "I guess you would be the most diplomatic."

Jack snorted. "And least threatening."

Daniel scowled. "I know you probably don't mean that in a good way but that's how I plan to take it."

It took two days but the computer finally alerted them. One naquada signal was in the garden with heat signatures no closer than fifty feet. The other naquada signal was in the castle with two heat signatures in close proximity. Jack moved the cloaked ship into a secluded spot in the garden close to the signal they hoped was Sam. Daniel stepped out of the ship into a clump of trees and the door closed behind him. He looked out cautiously, noting the position of the guards who were sitting on the edge of a fountain. He saw Sam's golden hair sitting on a reclining bench under an arbor of floral vines. She was reading. He quietly made his way out of the trees to the gravel walk.

"Sam?"

She slowly looked up. The sun was behind him so it took her a moment to register who he was. Her face went slack and pale. He took three more quick steps towards her.

"It's really me Sam."

She pushed up from the bench and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Daniel!"

Her sudden movement alerted the guards who grabbed their weapons and moved towards the embracing couple. Daniel let go of Sam and raised his hands as the guards made a semi-circle around them and raised their weapons.

"Step away from the intruder your Highness."

Sam let go of Daniel and spun around, keeping her body between Daniel and the guards. She held her hands out to her sides with her palms facing outwards. "He isn't an intruder. He is my guest."

"I am sorry but you do not get to make that determination."

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you saying your Queen is not allowed to have guests?"

A tall well built older man with deep blue skin approached. He was well armed but had not pulled a weapon. "Lord Shearin is the only person who can grant people access to government headquarters so although you are our Queen you don't have permission to have a guest here without your husband's permission."

Sam bristled but kept her composure. The tall blue man stepped in front of the guards. "Lower your weapons. The intruder is unarmed and Lord Shearin would be very unhappy if Queen Samantha dies at your hand after all the effort that was putting into saving her."

The guards slowly lowered their weapons and straightened their stances but they were clearly ready to strike if Daniel moved the wrong way. Sam linked her arm around Daniel's. "It would probably be best to go his majesty and properly introduce my guest."

The blue man inclined his head without taking his eyes off of Sam and Daniel. "I agree your majesty." He glanced to his right. "Murang please lead the way to his majesty's office. I believe he is there currently." Sam knew Jarodic, the head of security, was well aware of Shearin's whereabouts at all times.

"I can't believe you're here." Sam smiled at Daniel. Tension in the group was high but seeing him had made her happier than she had been in months.

Daniel shrugged. "Sorry it took so long."

"You got here faster than I expected actually."

"Really?"

Sam nodded as she glanced between Daniel and Jarodic. She squeezed Daniel arms again. "I can't wait to catch up."

"It seems like a lot has happened since I last saw you. I saw your big presentation the other night."

Sam stiffened. She had hoped to break that news herself. "Things are different."

Sam reached out and fingered the pink, yellow, red, and purple flowers as they walked through the garden. "There are so many beautiful flowers here, grasshoppers, cockroaches, and butterflies are everywhere you go, inside and out."

Daniel gave Sam a quizzical look. "Flowers are nice."

Jack's voice buzzed in Daniel's ear. "She's telling you the whole place is bugged."

"Oh." Daniel's eyes widen in surprise. Sam quietly snickered as she watched realization cross Daniel's face. "Oh, yeah, those cockroaches really are pretty."

Although the staff at the government center saw Sam on a daily basis adding another alien was causing quite a stir. Daniel and Sam stood out in the sea of blue and purple people, resulting in many stares and lots of whispering as they passed.

The two guards outside Shearin's office opened the large doors and granted the formable looking group entrance to the outer chamber. A light purple woman sitting at the center desk stood. "Welcome. Lord Shearin is currently with the director of the economy. I will let him know you are here." She scurried quickly to the door behind her desk silently slipping into the chamber beyond. When she returned she was accompanied by a man with a deeper purple hue to his skin. He looked displeased but his face changed to one of surprise when he saw the group before him. He edged around the fierce looking guards but stayed near the outer door as the group moved towards Shearin's inner office.

Lord Shearin was leaning on the front of his desk as Sam, Daniel, Jarodic, and two guards entered the office. Shearin had a purple hue to his skin that was much deeper and richer than Daniel had seen before. He wore an expensive looking shirt than hung below his hips over flowing pants. His feet sported sandals, showing his purple toes with black nails. Daniel wondered if that was the natural color of his toenails or if they were painted. His musing was interrupted when Shearin pushed off the desk and moved to Sam, who let go of Daniel's arm.

"You have a guest my dear." Shearin leaned in and kissed Sam's check.

Sam straightened and gave her husband a tight smile. "Daniel and I worked together for many years. We are very close friends."

"I'm sure you were." Shearin turned towards Daniel and extended his hand. "Samantha taught me that this is how you greet people on your planet." Daniel shook hands, ignoring Shearin's overly firm grip.

"She taught you well." Daniel pulled his hand back. "I am sorry my arrival created so much trouble." Daniel looked around the room at all the very nervous yet serious looking security personnel.

"Samantha's safety is very important to me and to the people of Alterria." Shearin put his arm around Sam's waist and squeezed her closer to his side.

Daniel gave Shearin his most diplomatic smile. "Her safety and happiness is also important to me. That's why I'm here actually."

Sam pulled out of Shearin's grip and turned to face him. "I told you my friends would come back for me."

Shearing gave a single nod as his face sobered. "You did, but you also said it would take a couple years for them to arrive."

Sam's tight smile fell. "True."

"We put a great deal of pressure on our scientists to develop a faster way to get here. Luckily they like Sam very much and they worked incredibly hard."

"I see." Shearin walked away from Sam and circled his desk. He faced Daniel, with the desk between them, and motioned for Daniel to sit in one of the chairs facing the opulent desk. "I think we have a bit too many people in here, would you not agree Jarodic?"

With a swish of Jarodic's hand two guards left, leaving Sheardin, Daniel, Sam, Jarodic and Shearin's personal bodyguard as the room's only occupants. "That's much better. I know my people will be very curious about you but I think it is best we talk a bit more privately." Daniel wondered how much more private this really was but he mentally shrugged his shoulders. Sam took the seat beside Daniel, facing her husband. "So what are your intentions towards Sam?"

"When I arrived I had planned on taking Sam home. I assumed she was a prisoner but now I see that she has built a life here."

"We have built a life together, a life I am very invested in keeping."

"And I have no interest in disrupting that life if Sam wants to stay here."

Shearin scowled at Daniel's implication but quickly relaxed his face. "Why are you here alone?"

Sam sat forward in her chair. "He isn't. As I explained earlier once I removed the gate as a way to get here my friends would come by space ship. There are many people on that ship."

"Sam is correct. I was sent down alone as a representative and to make it clear that we are not interested in being viewed as hostile."

"I see. So if we look for your ship will we see it?"

Sam shook her head. "No, we have technology similar to that which hides the city. The ship is cloaked but if it will make you feel better please have the observatory and military do a thorough search of the space just outside Alterrian's atmosphere."

Shearin nodded his head at Jarodic, who nervously looked around the room. "We'll be fine while you make a few calls." Jarodic scowled but moved over to the corner and did as asked.

"How did you get down here from the ship?"

Daniel had figured out it was best to let Sam take the lead since she had clearly been telling Shearin her version of Earth. "We have…"

"They."

Sam's brow knitted. "What?"

"You keep saying we when you mean they." Shearin glared at Sam.

She tilted her head to the right and lowered it. "You are correct. I am sorry."

"They possess a technology that works similar to the gate but doesn't require a second gate. The person is dematerialized and transported but it only works over short distances, such as from orbit, since there is not a receiving gate."

Shearin looked from Sam to Daniel. "Does this mean your people can take you back at any time?"

Daniel nodded as Sam answered. "They can but they won't. Daniel would have to request transport, although if his vital signs indicate he is in trouble or if he doesn't report in on time they would transport him without a request. They also prefer to pick people up when they are outside. The technology that lets them transport people is still in its infancy and when people are picked up they have to pick up some stuff around them so it is better to pick up a little dirt rather than a little bit of a building. They certainly don't want to do it in a crowd and remove part of a bystanders shirt, or even worse a bit of their arm."

Shearin again looked at Daniel. "So you won't be disappearing from my office."

Daniel shook his head. "Not unless the crew thinks I am in distress."

"So you are being monitored?"

"Things like my heart rate and blood pressure are being watched."

"Can they see and hear us?"

"I can communicate with them but they are not watching or listening to us currently." Daniel tapped the radio hooked to his shoulder. "I use this to call them."

"That looks the same as the devices through which we talked to your people at the gate."

"We call them radios." Daniel toggled the switch. "Daniel Jackson reporting in. I am with Lord Shearin and Colonel Carter."

Teal'c's voice made Sam smile. "Excellent. Is Colonel Carter well?"

"She seems fine. I am speaking with her now and I will update you again soon." Daniel let go of the radio.

"So your people still expect Samantha to return with you."

"We wanted her to know returning is an option but we will not force her to leave. It is her choice."

"She chooses to stay with her family."

"Although I don't doubt you I need to hear that from her, without any interference."

Sam gave both men a polite smile. "And you will but perhaps the best way is to show you how happy I am here. I'm sure you would be fine with Daniel staying for this evening's dinner party. It would also give you a chance to show the ministers that you are working towards a deeper friendship with Earth."

Shearin's lips twisted and he rubbed his hands together. "It would be my pleasure to have Daniel stay with us as long as he promises that he is not going to steal you while my back is turned."

Daniel nodded. "You have my word."

The first floor and second floor of the government center were all offices. The third floor included a ballroom, where tonight's event was being held, and offices for some of the higher level officials, including most of the government ministers. The fourth floor was reserved for Shearin's office and suites that could be used for his family members and official guests. The fifth floor was Shearin's personal residence.

Sam finished getting ready in her fourth floor suite. It was really her son's nursery but she had been staying here with him since his delivery. Daniel had been given a room on the other side of the fourth floor. He arrived to escort her downstairs just after she finished nursing her son.

"You look beautiful Sam."

She was wearing a deep blue evening dress that shimmered as she moved. "Thanks Daniel. I have a lot of work to do to get back to my pre-pregnancy level of fitness but I'll get there soon."

"Can I see him?"

Sam grinned and nodded. "Of course." Sam went through the door to the right of the sitting room. There was a light purple woman sitting in a rocking chair and a blue man standing just inside the entrance. The light purple woman was rocking Sam's son. Sam reached down for her son and brought him over to Daniel.

"You can hold him." Daniel put his arms out as Sam placed her son in his crooked elbow.

"He's so light."

Sam giggled. "He's only a couple weeks old."

"He's beautiful Sam."

"Thanks." She rubbed a finger lightly over his fine hair. "I am still amazed every time I look at him."

The woman stood up and reached for the baby. "You had best get going or you will be late."

Sam nodded. "You're right. I'll be back before his next feeding."

The woman lifted the baby from Daniel's arms. "Very good your Highness. We'll be right here when you return." She put the baby up to her shoulder and bounced him.

Sam led Daniel back out towards the main door. "Is the guy in there a guard?"

"Yes." Sam didn't give him any more details.

They spent three hours having dinner, dancing, and talking to various government officials. Shearin made sure Daniel was kept very busy, talking with ministers and dancing with their wives. Sam was stuck on Shearin's arm most of the night and she was growing very tired. She had not fully recovered in the two weeks since giving birth and all she wanted to do was sit down, or even better go to sleep.

Without warning Daniel passed by Sam and leaned towards her ear. "Library." He never paused and swept passed her before she had even processed what he said.

Sam glanced over her shoulder as Daniel walked away, talking to the Minister of Trade. She listened to Shearin speaking with the Minister of Health for a couple minutes until there was a pause and she could lean and whisper in his ear. "I need to go sit down for a few minutes."

He smiled coolly at her. "Of course my dear." He loosened his hold on her arm that was hooked in the crook of his elbow. Sam thanked a few people that stopped to speak with her as she made her way out of the ballroom and headed to the library.

She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The only light on was a lamp positioned between a high backed cloth covered chair and a matching loveseat. Sam stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind her. Her hands smoothed down her dress as she cautiously walked into the room, expecting Daniel to step out.

"Good evening Colonel Carter. You look lovely."

An enormous grin broke out across Sam's face as Teal'c stepped out from behind a row of books. "Teal'c!" She ran to him and put her arms around his neck. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"It is good to see you also but I am sorry your eyes have been causing you pain."

Sam leaned back and looked at up him. "I've missed your sense of humor too." He smiled back at her. "The guards will be here any minute." She glanced over her shoulder. "I'm kind of surprised they aren't already breaking down the door."

"We are blocking all of their communication. They can't hear anything we say."

"So what's the plan?"

"I am here to ascertain your wishes."

Sam was shaking but she took a deep breath and lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "You're sure we can't be heard." Teal'c tipped his head down once. "I want to go home as soon as possible."

"You're willing to leave your son?" Sam spun to her right, shocked at the sound of his voice.

"Jack!" She ran towards him but he kept his arms crossed as she reached towards him. His cold reception made her stop short. Her trembling got worse so she clasped her hands together.

He knew if he held her in his arms he would never be able to leave her behind and he didn't believe she would really leave her son so leaving her behind would be his only option. "Are you really willing to leave your son here to come home?"

She looked between Teal'c and Jack. "Hell no. Of course he's coming with me."

Jack looked away from her. Teal'c stepped forward. "O'Neill is not comfortable with taking a child away from his father."

Sam reached out towards Jack but before she could reach him something in Teal'c's pocket started beeping. He pulled out a small square. "Multiple heat signatures are moving our direction."

Sam pointed to the tall bookshelves. "Get back there and don't come out, no matter what." Jack and Teal'c hid themselves between the dark shelves as Sam grabbed a book and sat in the chair beside the lamp. A moment later the door swung open, a security guard swept the room and was quickly followed by Shearin and his two body guards.

Shearin looked around the room. "I expected to find you in here with Daniel."

"I hope you're not too disappointed. I was just trying to find a new book before bed. I'm almost done with the one I've been reading."

Shearin walked around just outside the edge of the light, looking for any signs of Daniel. He waived the guards away and they closed the door behind them as they left.

He stepped up behind Sam's chair. "You look lovely this evening. I've missed you."

"Bored with all those girls who actually want to share your bed?"

His hand briefly tightened on her shoulder. He let go and walked around in front of her. "They are a trifle dull. They don't have your spark." He grinned at her.

"Perhaps your guards could go kidnap someone who isn't interested in you, spice things up a bit." He pulled his hand back. "I doubt Daniel will ignore the bruises like your men do."

He snarled as he took a small step back. "Perhaps it's time for you to move back upstairs."

Sam shook her head. "It's only been a couple weeks. The doctors said I had to wait at least six."

"The doctors don't know a damn thing."

"I'm still bleeding."

His snarl deepened. "Your mouth seems to be working just fine."

Sam stood up. In her small heels she was only an inch shorter than Shearin. "You really want to go there again? That didn't work out so well for you last time."

He swung back around to face Sam. He reached around behind her head and pulled her hair, forcing her head back. She kept her eyes defiantly trained on Shearin as she held her hand up behind his back, palm facing towards where Jack and Teal'c were hiding, reminding them to stay hidden. "I'm sure if my men are holding a knife to your bastard's throat you'll be a bit more cooperative."

Her eyes shifted away from his face in submission. He was right. She would take anything from him to keep her son safe. He started laughing as he released her hair. "I thought so." He stepped away from her. "You have a pass for tonight because I still need to see all my guests out but tomorrow night be prepared to come upstairs." He walked to the door and reached out for the handle. "Never forget that if you try to leave me I will kill you and that little bastard."

Sam lifted her chin and looked at him. "I'm well aware of what you are willing to do."

"Good. I'm sure you son is missing you by now. You should hurry up and find your book" He left, slamming the door behind him.

Sam stood staring at the door as she was over come by shaking. Teal'c stepped out and walked up behind her. She turned and let him put his arms around her. Jack watched them, trying to sort out what he had just witnessed. His anger was palpable but he had a mission and that had to matter more than making Shearin pay.

Sam looked over at Jack. "They call him Torbin but I named him Jacob Charles O'Neill." Jack looked from the door to Sam as his face lost color. The tension is his jaw drained. Teal'c loosened his hold on Sam. "He's our son Jack, yours and mine."

Teal'c backed up as Jack sucked in a breath. "What? How?"

Jack opened his arms as Sam walked up to him. "I'm pretty sure you know how." His eyes focused on her face. "I didn't know I was pregnant when I left but I was. He's ours Jack."

Jack shook his head. "But he's blue."

Sam grinned. "They dyed him."

Jack looked aghast. "Seriously?"

Sam put her hand on his arm. "It's temporary. He has your lips."

"Was it that week at the cabin?" His words were barely more than a whisper.

Sam shook her head. "I guess it's possible but if that was it they probably would have detected it before I left. My guess is it happened when we had that impromptu good bye."

His eyes widened and the right corner of his lips curled up as the images ran through his head. He had surprised her when he missed his plane, unable to leave her so soon after their week together and a few days working out of the SGC and coming home to her every night. He had a bit of pull and had the cameras turned off in one of the visitors rooms. He'd tossed a towel over the camera, just in case. He remembered his surprise when it didn't take much convincing to get Sam to join him.

His eyes focused on her face and he gave her a full smile and he pulled her against his body. "Jacob Charles."

She pressed her head against his neck. "We can change it if you hate it."

He gently pushed her back as he shook his head. "It's perfect. Now let's get you two out of here."

"How did you guys get in here any way?"

Jack shrugged. "We hid in some of the bins being brought in for tonight's party."

"I do not think we can use the same technique to leave however."

"You're right Teal'c, but we do need to leave tonight. I'll be in the nursery, one flight up in the corner above the kitchens." Sam pointed to the right corner of the room. "There's a nanny and a guard stationed in the room. Since Daniel's arrival another guard has been placed outside the door."

"It would be best to wait until the party has ceased and the other occupants in the house are asleep."

Sam and Jack both agreed. "Jake will nurse when I go up in a few minutes and then sleep for three maybe four hours. We either need to go before he wakes or wait until after his early morning feeding; to lessen the chance his cries wake everyone."

"If the party ends in the next hour we will give everyone another hour to clear out and then come for you. If it takes longer than an hour we will wait four hours from now. We'll disable the guard outside the door and make our way in quietly."

"I'll stop the guard in the room from calling for help. Our best way out will be through the kitchen. There's a service corridor that has stairs down to the laundry. We can exit to the back gardens from there."

"The ship is located a few meters from where you first saw Daniel."

Sam swallowed. "That means we will have to circle around the whole complex. As long as the cameras aren't working we can probably avoid the guards."

Jack placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. "We got this Sam. Go upstairs, take care of our son, and before you know it we'll be home." He kissed her lightly on the lips. Her eyes got misty as she smiled.

"I'll be ready." She picked up a random book as she left the library, glancing back at Jack before closing the door.

After feeding Jake Sam took a quick shower, to remove the excess make-up and hair products she had used for the party. She put on comfortable yoga pants and a long sleeved black shirt. She braided her longer than usual hair it to keep it out of her face. Sam looked over at Jake, sleeping peacefully in his bassinet beside her bed before turning out her light and pretending to go to sleep. The guard and nanny sat outside her door quietly chatting, having no idea Sam was going to escape tonight.

From Sam's perspective it felt like she had been waiting forever laying in her bed pretending to be asleep. When she couldn't take it any longer she quietly got up and went to the window. She watched the guards pace through the garden, verifying they still circulated in the same pattern she had observed over the last few months. She took a breath and stepped out of her room. The nanny and guard looked up at her.

"Is there something wrong your Highness? Is the baby ok?"

Sam grinned at the kind nanny, a grandmother of six. "He's fine. Have you ever been so tired you could not sleep?"

The woman nodded. "More than once, I think children do it to you. How about if I fixed you a warm drink, to help you relax?"

Sam sat on the sofa beside the guard. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

The older woman looked at the young guard. "Would you like something as well? I can add a bit of spice to help you stay up."

"That would be much appreciated."

Sam chatted with the guard while the nanny fixed the drinks. He had only been working at the government center for a few weeks. He was the oldest of five children and the first to secure a government job, a high honor. The nanny returned with the drinks and they all sat and discussed that evening's party. Sam was telling them about the different guests when they heard a soft thump on the door. Sam's heart soared, knowing this meant her escape was at hand.

Sam followed the guard to the door. He looked back at her. "Stay back please. I'm sure everything is fine but just in case I don't want you too close."

As he opened the door it flew against him, knocking him back and stunning him for a moment. Teal'c punched the boy in the face, rendering him unconscious as Sam turned and grabbed the nanny before she could hit the alarm. Sam pushed her down on the sofa as Jack and Daniel pulled the guard from outside into the room and closed the door.

"Cameras and microphones are still down. No idea how much longer that will last though. Let's get these guys tied up and get out of here."

Sam went into her room and gently placed Jake in a cloth carrier she wore across her chest. When she emerged the guards and nanny had been tied and gagged. Jack took off his vest and walked up to her.

"Put this over both of you."

Sam shook her head no. "You need it."

He looked down at his son nestled against Sam's chest. "I need you two to have it more." Sam relented and zipped the vest up just enough so the top of Jake's head was the only part of him that was visible. Jack handed Sam his side arm. "Sorry I don't have anything bigger."

"It's ok. I'll be keeping one hand on Jake any way."

They turned off the lights and quietly made their way to the stairs that led down to the kitchen. The kitchen was brightly lit but no one was in sight when they opened the door.

"The other set of stairs leading to the laundry are on the other side of the kitchen." They encountered on girl kneading bread. They locked her in a panty and told her not to make a sound if she wanted to live. She was cowering in a corner and softly crying as they closed the door.

They opened the doors to the next stairwell and were surprised to find a young couple making out. Teal'c grabbed the guy and spun him into the kitchen as the girl started screaming. Daniel put his hand over her mouth but it was too late, they heard a man's voice on the other side of the kitchen yelling for guards. They raced down the stairs and through the laundry to the exit. They made it outside as the guards entered the laundry.

Sam took the lead, running around the complex toward the garden where the ship was parked. More guards joined the chase as the compound lights were all turned on. Stealth was a lost cause, their only hope was speed. The guards opened fire, trapping them behind a large water fountain.

"Jack, we can't just sit here returning fire!"

"No shit Daniel." Jack toggled his radio, hoping Cam had ended the jamming. "Cam, we need some help over here!"

Jack didn't get a response. He and Teal'c continued to return fire as the guards kept getting closer. Sam and Daniel were squatting behind the fountain. Bullets were hitting the cement and whizzing past them. Jack looked at Sam and his son, trying to figure out a way to get them to the other side of the garden when automatic fire started from their left, aimed at the guards.

"Go!" Teal'c grabbed Sam's arm, pulled her up, and pushed her away from the relative safety of the fountain. Jack and Daniel opened fire as they ran backwards. Grenades landed in front of the men firing at them, forcing them back.

"Hit her! Forget the others! Kill her!" There was a momentary pause as the men processed Lord Shearin's order but then the bullets started anew and they were all aimed at Sam. Sam took two bullets to her left thigh. She rolled mid-air as she fell, landing on her back with her arms around Jake. Teal'c grabbed her vest and pulled her back to the fountain.

Teal'c looked at Jack as Daniel tied a tourniquet around Sam's leg. "O'Neill, you have to bring the ship to us."

Jack nodded at Teal'c and looked down at Sam and the pool of blood around her. She gave him a weak smile. Jack toggled his radio. "Cam, I'm headed your way. Cover me and be ready to take off as soon as I'm there."

Jack let his gun hang around his chest as he sprinted across the open garden headed for the relative safety of the arbor past the swing where Daniel met Sam earlier that day. Cam and Teal'c provided him with cover and the guards mostly ignored him as they focused on firing at the fountain, hoping to hit Sam again. Jack scrambled into the cloaked ship with Cam hot on his heels. Jack landed the ship between the fountain and the guards firing at SG-1, extending the shield out far enough to protect his team. Daniel and Teal'c carried Sam into the ship as the guards uselessly kept firing.

Jack looked over his shoulder as Daniel leaned Sam against the wall of the ship. "Get us to the gate as fast as you can Jack. She's losing a lot of blood." Jack tore his eyes away from Sam and focused on getting them home. He wanted to rain fire down upon Shearin and his goons but he didn't have time for retribution. They dialed the beta site as they approached the gate. As soon as the gate began to spin the troops around it began randomly firing into the sky. Jack wasted no time, flying through as soon as the gate locked. He circled the main beta site building before skidding to a landing in front of the gate.

Jack was the first one out of the ship. "Dial the SGC." Teal'c followed him, carrying Sam out of the ship. Her hands were curled into fists, her arms were wrapped around Jake, and her face was pressed into Teal'c's shoulder. The base commander ran out to greet them.

"You can take her to our medical suite."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I said dial the SGC. Are you planning to ignore my order?"

The base commander shook his head. "No sir, but protocol states…"

"I don't give a damn about protocol. I'm taking her to the SGC right now."

The base commander turned and signaled the man at the DHD to dial. Teal'c ran through followed by Jack, Daniel, and Cam as soon as a connection was made and the IDC had been confirmed.

"We need a med team now!"

Jack followed the gurney as Sam and Jake were wheeled into a surgical suite. He was left in the hall pacing as medical personnel filed in and out the room, never answering a question. Daniel and Cam sat in chairs at the end of the hall and Teal'c stood unwavering as Jack ran his hands through his hair and paced.

Jake was brought out thirty minutes later. He was wrapped up in a thin white blanket and wearing a small knit hat. "He needs a bottle. I can feed him, unless one of you gentlemen would like to do it." The nurse looked at the four men as Jack stepped forward.

"I'll do it." The nurse handed him his son.

"It will take me a minute to get a bottle fixed. I'll be right back." Jack didn't notice her departure as he watched his son squirm. His little face was screwed up tight as he got himself wound up to start a scream. Jack put him up against his shoulder and started bouncing him, keeping the impending fuss at bay. He shifted his son into his left elbow as the nurse handed him the bottle.

She smiled at Jack as Jake started voraciously suckling at the bottle. "I'll round up diapers and wipes."

It was another two hours before Sam was moved to ICU. Jack placed his son in a bassinet and moved over to Sam's bed. He picked up her cold limp hand and rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of her hand. He moved a lock of hair off her pale face.

"It was close but you got her here in time." Jack looked up at the doctor who approached the end of Sam's bed. "Her femoral artery was nicked. If it had been fully severed she would have bled out, so she was lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yes, it's good that you got her here so quickly. In addition to blood loss her femur was broken into multiple pieces but we pinned it together and put in a rod. In time she should fully recover." The doctor glanced over at the baby gurgling in the plastic bassinet. "Her son is fine, not a scratch on him. We'll get a pediatrician to give him a full physical tomorrow but he seems perfectly healthy to me. Colonel Carter will probably sleep for several hours so please go get some sleep, you all look exhausted."

Jack shook his head. "I'll be staying here until she wakes up."

The doctor grinned. "I assumed as much. A nurse will be coming in to pump Colonel Carter."

Confusion crossed all the men's faces but Daniel was the first to speak up. "Pump her?"

The doctor snickered. "It appears she has been breast feeding her son. I don't want to use her milk since we sedated her and are giving her pain meds but I don't want her milk to dry up either."

"Oh." Daniel's eyes were huge and he took a small step away from Sam's bed. The doctor laughed again.

"Good night gentlemen. If you have any questions or if you need anything I'll be in my office, any of the nurses can get me."

An hour later Cam left to get some sleep and Daniel curled up on a gurney that had been left in the corner. Teal'c sat in a chair on the left side of Sam's bed and Jack sat holding his son on her right side. Two bottles and three diapers later Sam opened her eyes. Jack laid the baby in the bassinet as he stood and leaned over Sam.

"Hey there beautiful."

Sam blinked four times, trying to focus her eyes. "Jack?"

"The one and only, in the flesh." He smiled down at her and laced his fingers with hers.

"Is he ok?" Sam lifted her head and searched as far as she was able to see.

Jack shifted to the side and pulled the bassinet up to the bed. "He's fine. You did a great job taking care of him, Sam. He's perfect. The blue is even washing off." Sam sighed in relief as Jack kept babbling. "I didn't know the SGC even had bassinets. It has wheels so it's like he has his own race car." Jack pushed the bassinet away and dragged it back to demonstrate.

Sam gave him a weak smile and laid her head back down as the doctor approached.

"Good morning Colonel Carter. It's good to have you home. How are you feeling?"

Sam grimaced. "Really?"

"Yes, really. How much pain are you in?"

"What exactly happened to me?"

"You took two bullets to your left leg, nicking your femoral artery and breaking your femur. You lost a lot of blood and we had to pin your femur back together but you'll recover as long as you take it easy."

"In that case I'm feeling pretty good. Can I sit up a bit? I'd like to get a better look at my son."

"Of course." The doctor reached behind the bed and pulled out the controls, slowing raising the head of the bed.

Tears filled Sam's eyes as Jack lifted Jake from the plastic bassinet and placed him on Sam's chest. Sam put her arms around him, careful to keep the IV tubes away from her son's kicking feet and grasping hands. "He's really alright?"

The doctor nodded. "A pediatrician is coming today to do a thorough check up but he seems perfectly fine."

The baby started making suckling motions with his mouth. Sam grinned at her son as she stroked his cheek. "I guess he's a bit hungry."

"I'll have a nurse bring him a bottle."

Sam looked up at the doctor. "I've been nursing him."

The doctor soothingly touched her arm. "I know but you really shouldn't nurse him while you're taking the pain meds you're on. He's been doing fine on formula and we've been pumping you so you can go back to nursing once you are off the pain medicine."

Sam nodded as she looked back down at her son. "I understand." She smoothed the fine hairs on his small head. "I don't want any more pain meds."

The doctor looked from Sam to Jack and back to Sam. "I really don't recommend that Colonel Carter. You will heal much faster if you're not in pain."

"It's my decision, right?"

The doctor looked back at Jack, hoping he would talk some sense into Sam but Jack avoided her eye by looking down at his son. She looked back at Sam. "It's your right to refuse pain meds but I strongly recommend against it. A few days of formula will not hurt your son."

"I understand but I prefer to nurse him. How long will it take for the meds to be out of my system?"

The doctor sighed. "Eight hours but you can take ibuprofen and acetaminophen while you're nursing. I am going to schedule you to take both back to back."

"That's fine. When can I go home?"

"One thing at a time Colonel. For now you cannot bear any weight on your left leg and when I say no weight I mean not even a centigram on one toe, understood?" Sam nodded. "Good, you also can't take a shower or a bath for the next forty-eight hours but we'll get you a sponge bath later."

"Sounds like lots of fun." Jack wiggled his eyebrows as both women glared at him. "Guess not."

The doctor sighed. "It is also well past time for all of you gentlemen to get some sleep. I want all of you out of here for no less than six hours."

Jack started to protest but Sam squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine and she's quite right. You both look awful. You won't get much sleep once we take this guy home so get it now."

Daniel slowly walked over. "I'll stay. I actually did get some sleep, unlike you two."


	5. Chapter 5

Ten hours later Sam was asleep, after having her sponge bath. It had taken her a while to fall asleep because her pain had increased once the pain medication had worn off. Jack was at her side, slowly and quietly writing his mission report on a laptop, when she woke.

"Hey there."

Jack sat the computer aside and stood up. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Why is that always the first question?"

"That bad huh?"

Sam nodded. "Has it been long enough? Can I nurse Jake? I feel like I'm about to burst."

"I'll go check." Jack was back in a few moments. He helped Sam sit up and brought Jake to her. He started to turn and leave as she opened her top.

"You don't have to leave Jack. It isn't like you've never seen my breasts." By the time Jack turned back around Jake was latched on and nursing. He couldn't take his eyes off of his son. The whole concept still overwhelmed him. "Could you get me a glass of water? Nursing makes me very thirsty."

"Absolutely." He brought back a glass of water with a straw. Sam took a deep sip.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. So…"

She looked at him as he nervously rubbed his hands together.

"What is it Jack?"

"I was just wondering where…I mean if…"

She reached out and lightly touched his hands. "Just say it."

"When you get out of here I hoped you would consider coming to live with me, I mean both of you could come live with me, at least for a little while. I know we hadn't gotten quite that far before… but now…I mean things seem…different. I didn't sell your house but I did rent it out so someone would be taking care of it. It's a bachelor lieutenant here on base so he can move out quickly once you are…"

Sam grinned as she removed her hand so she could move Jake to the other breast. "I think staying at your place would be the best for all of us. For now we can let the lieutenant be."

Jack's head started bobbing like a bauble head. "I'll get us all the stuff we need. I mean babies need a lot of stuff."

"They do indeed. Let's make a list."

Three days later the doctor agreed to let Sam leave as long as she stayed off her leg for at least another three weeks. Teal'c carried her inside Jack's house and sat her on the sofa while Daniel and Cam put away the abundance of groceries and casseroles that had been sent by their friends at the SGC. Jack brought Jake and his car seat into the living room and sat him beside Sam. She reached down and unbuckled her son.

Sam surveyed her new surroundings; there was a baby swing to the right of the sofa and a bassinet just past the swing. Jack had clearly spent too much, but his enthusiasm made her happy. She lifted Jake out of his car seat. All the blue was gone and it was easy to see he was Jack's son.

Daniel heated up a chicken and broccoli casserole while Teal'c made salads. Cam took a couple loads of boxes into Jack's bedroom. Cam and Daniel had stopped at the storage unit where most of Sam's stuff had been placed after she disappeared and picked out boxes that contained clothes and personal items. They promised to help her locate and unpack more of her belongings once she was back on her feet. After the casserole was gone and the dishes were clean her friends bid her and Jack a good evening.

Sam nursed Jake while Jack worked on putting together a crib in the guest room that was destined to be a nursery. She heard him muttering curses as he worked. When she had looked in the room an hour ago on her way back from the bathroom there had been wooden bars, screws, nuts, bolts, and washers laying all over the floor. It was late and she was tired. Now that Jake was asleep she decided it was best to get what sleep was possible before he woke and wanted to eat again. She hated to leave Jake lying in his bassinet but she couldn't carry him and use the crutches without waking him.

Sam hobbled down the hall, stopping in front of the nursery on her way to the bathroom. "Jake's asleep. I'm going to brush my teeth and head to bed."

Jack looked around the mess in the bedroom. "I'll bring Jake to the bedroom and join you. This isn't going to get done tonight."

Four hours later Jake woke his parents, asking to be fed. Sam lifted him from the bassinet Jack had placed right beside her. After he was fed Jack changed his diaper and rocked him back to sleep. Sam was still awake when Jack climbed back in bed. She reached over and wrapped her hand around his. He rolled towards her and put his arm around her waist. Just as he was nodding off Sam started shaking. Jack lifted his head and looked at Sam, using what little moonlight shown through the window. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was whimpering.

"Sam." Her shaking grew worse. Jack held her tighter but she began to strike out at him. He was worried she was going to hurt her leg so he let go and got out of bed, intending to turn on the light and wake her. As he reached for the lamp on the table beside her side of the bed Sam's wild movements ceased. He leaned down over her and saw her face was relaxing and she was no longer crying out. She pulled a pillow to her chest. Jack went back to his side of the bed but kept his distance as he fell back to sleep.

Jake woke his parents as the sun was peaking over the horizon. Jack made coffee while Sam fed Jake. He brought her a cup of water and some pills as Jake was finishing. "You can go back to sleep. I can watch him for a while."

She shook her head. "I'll take a nap later. Right now I think I'll go to the restroom and then get a cup of that coffee I smell."

Jack glanced down at the baby lying on her chest. "Can you have caffeine?"

"I'm not sure how I would survive motherhood without it." She fondled the wispy light blond hair on Jake's head. "One cup of coffee won't hurt him and if we're lucky he might stay up a bit more during the day and sleep more tonight."

Jack placed her crutches against the edge of the bed. He put Jake in the swing in the living room and had a mug of coffee beside the sofa when Sam was done in the bathroom. She settled on the sofa and put her leg up on a hassock. The pain was getting pretty bad but she didn't want Jack to know, she knew he would worry. The doctor had made them bring home some formula and a breast pump, in case Sam decided she did need pain medicine. If Jack knew her leg was hurting this much he might insist on pain meds and she didn't want to fight with him. She really needed to feel like she was in control of something and right now whether or not to take pain medicine was the one thing in her life she was in control of.

She tried to read but she couldn't concentrate and kept losing her place so she watched some stupid game shows and talk shows to pass the morning. Her leg was throbbing and she couldn't understand why these people on this show thought their lives were worth being discussed on television. They were all a bunch of whiners who made their lives hard for no reason. Jack brought her a turkey sandwich and chips for lunch. She hobbled to the bathroom and back a couple times but she was doing her best to stay off her leg.

Sam fell asleep while Jack was watching a show about the Tower of London. He wrapped his right arm around her and rubbed her arm as her head lay on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Not only did he finally have her back but she brought him a son too. He hadn't been this happy since she was captured.

He looked back down when Sam twitched in her sleep. He pulled her closer as he bent his head and looked at her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her lips were in a tight line. A deep low moan started in her throat and got louder.

"Sam." Jack gently shook her. "Sam, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Sam's hands came up and she pushed against Jack's chest. He let go and gave her some space as her eyes opened. Her breathing was rapid. Her eyes quickly roamed the room, stopping on Jake in his swing. Jack reached back out and stroked her arm. "Are you ok?"

Sam swallowed as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know what…"

"You don't need to apologize for a nightmare. They happen." He pulled her close. She put her head on his shoulder but her muscles were stiff.

"I'm going to go get a quick shower." Sam sat up. "I should have enough time before Jake needs to eat again as long as I am quick."

"Is it ok for you to take showers?"

"I'll be fine." She put her hand on his leg. "I really just need a shower."

"I have a shower chair. I'll put it in the master bath." Jack jumped up and went down the hall. Sam heard a bit of noise coming from the bath as she worked on standing up and getting the crutches under her. "It's all ready when you are."

Sam thanked him and shooed him away. Her nightmare had left her feeling filthy and she wanted the hot water to help erase the feel of Shearin's hands. She had fought him the first time but he tied her to the bed so the fighting was pointless. Over time his threats to abort her child were enough to keep her still. She shivered even though the water flowing over her was hot. She silently sobbed as she scrubbed herself to a deep red. She turned off the water once her tears had ended and she felt she could face Jack again. She just wanted to forget it all, put it in a small box, and bury it so deep it never saw light again.

She toweled off before putting her good leg outside the tub and hoisted herself up using the towel rack. She jumped over to the sink and checked to be sure she didn't look like she had been crying. She wrapped the towel just above her breasts and pulled out another towel for her hair. Jack had laid fresh clothes on the bed, lounge pants and a maternity shirt. Jake was fussing and Jack was singing so she dressed quickly.

After dinner Jack kept his son awake, playing with his tiny feet and bouncing him on his knees. Sam loved watching them, Jack was clearly enamored with Jake. "He has your lips?"

Jack squinted at his son's face. "I guess. Your eyes though."

"Maybe. They might darken though as he gets older."

"I hope they stay just like this. A little of both of us." Sam smiled at him. "I'm going to give him a bath, get him relaxed for bed."

"Do you want some help?"

"Nope, you sit. I've got the whole baby tub, baby shampoo, and special glove to wash him with. The glove looks like a little bunny, it even has ears."

Sam giggled. "I might have to come take some pictures."

After Jake was cleaned and fed Sam put him in his bassinet and got ready for bed. Jack decided to do some more work on the nursery. Sam was asleep when came to bed an hour later. Her leg was propped up on two pillows and she was lying on her back, a position he knew she hated. He took off his shirt and climbed under the covers. He was just nodding off when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I thought you were asleep." He turned towards her and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I can't get comfortable."

Jack put his arm lightly across her waist. "I know you hate sleeping on your back. Maybe you could lay on your right side with a pillow between your legs."

Sam grinned. "That might actually work." It took her a few minutes to get arranged but once she was on her side she was able to fall asleep, with Jack curled behind her. Jack woke a couple hours later when he heard a soft low groan. He thought Jake was waking up but when he sat up he realized the sounds were coming from Sam. He lightly moved the hair off her face and she turned her head away from him.

"Sam." He put his hand on her shoulder. Her muscles stiffened and she stilled but her groan turned to cries. Jack was worried she was going to wake the baby so he gently shook her arm. "Sam, sweetie, you're having another nightmare."

Her cries were tearing him to pieces. He sat up and rolled over to turn on the lamp beside the bed but her cries stopped before he reached the light. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked over his shoulder. He leaned back over and put his hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen again as she started moaning. When Jack took his hand off Sam stopped making noises. Jack sighed, having confirmed his fear. His presence was giving her nightmares. He figured it shouldn't have come as a surprised, she'd been held captive for almost a year and forced to play wife to a monster. Jack got out of bed and moved to the twin in the guest room that he was slowly turning into a nursery.

When Jake did wake Sam she fed him and laid him back in his bassinet before she realized Jack wasn't in bed. She could hear him snoring down the hall so she knew he was alright, she just didn't know why he had left their bed. She pondered it for a while but exhaustion won out.

Sam smelled coffee when Jake woke her in the morning. As soon as Jake was fed Jack was there to get him changed while Sam went to the bathroom. Sam hobbled out to the sofa, where her coffee was waiting along with a protein bar. She flipped between the morning news shows until they gave way to talk shows and games shows. Sam watched Jack as he took care of her and Jake. He looked tired, which would make sense if she had been keeping him awake until he escaped her last night.

Jack never joined Sam that night. He used working in the nursery as an excuse and stayed in the twin bed again. Coffee was brewing when she woke and Jack was there to take Jake as soon as he was fed. Their routine should be comfortable but Sam felt an underlying current that bothered her. Their day progressed like the last two, tiring yet boring at the same time.

After Sam put Jake to bed she decided to check on Jack, who was working in the nursery again. She heard his cell phone ring just as she got near the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry I didn't get to come visit like we'd planned." He paused, listening to his caller.

"They're both doing fine." Sam leaned against the wall.

"That would be great. We could probably even go to dinner."

"I know but we'll make it work."

"I love you too. See you soon."

Sam's throat was burning and tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She quietly made her way back to the master bedroom and collapsed on the bed. It made sense though. She'd been gone for ten months and he was an eligible bachelor. It was silly to think he spent all that time waiting around for her, especially since he thought she was dead for part of that time. Why hadn't she considered the possibility that he had moved on?

Sam lay down. A chill ran through her so she put the pillows between her legs, got situated, and wrapped the blanket tightly around her as she let a few tears fall.

Four hours later Jack woke to Jake's cries. He made his way into the master bedroom and turned on the lamp beside the bassinet. He picked his son up to his shoulder and bounced him as he turned to wake Sam up. She had a death grip on the blanket and was shivering.

"Sam?" Jake was still whimpering, waiting to be fed. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Sam's face. She was burning up. Jack raced to the guest room and grabbed his cell phone, calling the base hospital. He went back to check on Sam while the nurse told him an ambulance was being sent to get her. Jake was too young to understand his father's anxiety or mother's poor health so he interrupted the phone call by wailing. Jack hated to leave Sam but he took Jake to the kitchen and used the formula the nurses had sent home to make a bottle. He was feeding Jake and talking to a delirious Sam when the ambulance arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry General but she has sepsis, an infection in her blood."

"An infection?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, but we're taking samples so we'll know in the next twelve to twenty four hours what's causing the infection and how to best fight it."

"Twelve to twenty four hours?" Jack looked over the doctor's shoulder. Sam was lying in a bed with ice packs under her armpits, beside her neck, and across her groin.

"We're treating her with strong antibiotics until we know more. Our main job right now is to get her fever down. Despite the ice packs she still has a fever of 105 degree F."

"I'm guessing that's pretty bad."

The doctor nodded. "It is but we'll get it under control."

Jack paced the waiting room for two hours, until he was allowed into Sam's ICU room. She was pale and she was covered with a cooling blanket. Jack had to beg permission to bring Jake with him, thankfully the nurses relented. A nurse was writing on Sam's chart and Jack gently sat his son's car seat on the floor. Sam's eyes were open and moving quickly from side to side.

"Sam? Hey, it's Jack."

"I lost him. He's gone." Jack looked over at the nurse, who shrugged.

"She keeps repeating it."

Jack looked back at Sam as her unfocused eyes darted back and forth. "I lost him. He's gone."

"No, Sam. Jake's right here. He's fine. You're going to be ok too."

"I lost him. He's gone."

The nurse stepped up and put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "A fever this high can make a person delusional."

Jack just nodded as Sam continued her mantra. "I lost him. He's gone."

"Jake and I are right here Sam." He pushed her wet bangs off her forehead. He lifted her limp hand, being careful of the tube going into her hand. "You can win this Sam. I just got you back so you can't go any where this soon, you hear me? We need you."

"I lost him. He's gone."

Jack rubbed her cheek as he shook his head. "I wish I understood who you lost because I'd help you find him."

Jack was back in the ICU waiting room when his phone rang. "Hey. No, sorry. I should have left you a note. We're at the base hospital. Sam started running a high fever early this morning. Call Daniel. He can get you onto base."

An hour later Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, and Cassie had joined Jack and Jake in the waiting room. It was almost visitation time again when the doctor entered the waiting room. They all stood up as she faced Jack.

"The good news is we have confirmed that the sepsis is bacterial not viral. The bad news is we haven't been able to figure out what bacteria it is. It has been suggested that it might be an all new bacterium to us." The doctor glanced toward Cassie, unsure if she had the clearance to know it might be an alien bacterium.

"Ok, but you can treat it, right?"

"Colonel Carter is still on a strong broad spectrum antibiotic. We're going to keep trying to identify the bacterium that we think is making her ill and even though we can't put a name to it yet we are also testing its susceptibility so we will know which antibiotic to use."

Jack nodded. "So she'll be ok?"

"We are trying hard but I can't make you any promises yet. Her fever is dangerously high, even with the cooling blanket on, and at this point we don't know what medicine can fight this bacterium."

Jack swallowed as Cassie put her hand on his thigh. "She's strong Jack." He nodded again, unable to speak.

Cassie and Daniel stayed home with Jake while Jack went to the hospital for the early morning visitation. Sam's fever was still 105o Celsius but she was in a fitful sleep, moaning and twitching, instead of mumbling incoherently. Jack stood beside her hospital bed and held her hand.

"Hey Sam, I'm back. Daniel and Cassie stayed home with Jake. Cassie's great with him. He's fascinated with her hair. He keeps grabbing it and giggling." His lips tightened into a line as he watched her twitch. When he sat down beside the bed his fears intensified. He jumped up and went to the nurse's station just outside the room and insisted one of them to return with him.

"That's not normal, is it?" Jack pointed to the bag hanging on the side of Sam's bed.

"I'll call the doctor immediately."

Twenty minutes later the doctor came in and shook Jack's hand before checking the bag. "We'll run a test to be sure but it looks like there's blood in Colonel Carter's urine."

"And that means?"

"That might mean that either the antibiotics or the bacterium is causing damage to her kidneys. I hate to stop the antibiotics but that might be our only option. Let me check with the lab and see if they can give me any more information about what drugs we should be using if we have to stop this one."

The doctor didn't return until the last visitation of the day. "I'm afraid I don't have good news. None of the antibiotics we tested against this bacterium worked. We aren't giving up yet though. There are a few drugs we didn't try the first round. We'll find something."

"How are her kidneys doing?"

"Not well. If her kidney function doesn't improve by morning I might temporarily put her on dialysis."

"I see." He looked down at Sam, who was awake but incoherent, babbling about lights and bunnies.

"I'll be back in the morning. I will stop by the lab before I stop here to see if they've found anything useful."

Jack had a restless night so he was up early and back at the hospital more than hour before visitations started. He was very appreciative that Cassie had been able to stay a few days and take care of Jake so he was able to concentrate on Sam. The doctor returned at the end of the morning visitation and let him know Sam's kidney function was stable and the lab thought sulfa might be able to kill the bacterium that was causing Sam's sepsis.

Two mornings later Jack walked into Sam's room and asked the nurse standing at the end of Sam's bed how she was doing.

"Fever's down to 102."

Jack's head whipped to the right, following the sound of Sam's voice. "Oh God, Sam! You're awake and with it." Jack slid over to the bed and rubbed his knuckles on her cheek as the nurse quietly left the room.

"I am. It seems the drugs finally kicked in."

He gave her a big grin. "Yes, yes I guess they did. Jake's fine, Cassie's been taking care of him when I'm at the hospital. She's great with him."

"I bet she is. She was a great babysitter when she was in high school. The nurse said I've been in here for four days. What happened?"

"You didn't wake up for Jake's middle of the night feeding. That's when I found you burning up."

"She said I had sepsis but no idea how it happened."

Jack nodded. "There are a few guesses being batted around, not sure if the geeks will ever be able to figure it out though."

"What kind of guesses?"

Jack twisted up his lips. "The bug making you sick is probably not from here." Sam nodded. She had expected as much. "It might have been on the bullets that hit your leg or it could have gotten into the wounds from the plants and dirt or something as we were getting you out. They also said it could have been introduced when you had Jake or even before."

"But no way to tell?" He shook his head. She gave him a slow nod. "So it could have been bad luck or he could have tried to kill me before you even got there to save me." Jack nodded again.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, what matters is you won." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You won."

Sam spent three days in a regular hospital room, where everyone could visit any time of the day. Her room stayed filled with friends filing in and out along with a physical therapist who saw this as a chance to get her started on therapy three times a day. The therapy hurt and left her grumpy but seeing Jake always brightened her mood. Cassie brought her magazines and chocolate. Daniel stopped by and talked her ear off about nothing important. Teal'c watched game shows with her. He was especially good at jeopardy. She decided if they ever played trivial pursuit she would make sure he was on her team.

By the time Jack brought her home she was allowed to touch the toes on her left foot lightly on the ground when she used her crutches. The therapist had given her five exercises to do four times a day and an appointment for the next day before she left the hospital. Cassie was living in the guest room with the crib that still had not been put together. Sam and Cassie spent the afternoon catching up and smothering Jake with attention. Jack mowed the lawn and worked on the flower beds.

Cassie made dinner, spaghetti with salad and garlic bread. Jack had a couple beers while Sam stuck with water, even though her nursing days were over. Jack knew she was disappointed but keeping her alive had taken priority over nursing. Jake had transitioned to formula well and Jack enjoyed being able to feed him. His exuberant display of joy over giving him a bottle had upset Sam when she first came home but he toned down his display of happiness and she learned to let him enjoy himself.

Jack got up with Jake that night and Cassie got up with him on Sam's second night home. Sam would have been perfectly bored if it hadn't been for physical therapy and Cassie's near constant conversation. She finally decided she wasn't going to keep sitting around watching everyone else work. She hobbled to the kitchen and found Jack taking two pills and rubbing his back. He had spent the last two nights sleeping on the sofa so it wasn't surprising his back was sore.

"Is your back bothering you?"

Jack turned around. "Just a bit. Guess the yard work is getting to me."

"That's it I'm sure."

Sam went to the dishwasher and opened it. She pulled out the silverware tray and took it over to the drawer.

"I can get those."

Sam put her hand up. "I've got it. It's about time I was useful around here."

"Sam you don't have to…"

"I understand that but I want to and my therapist is very insistent that I move more." He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged away and went back to putting away the silverware. He took the hint and left her working on the rest of the dishes. Cassie and Sam worked together to make hamburgers for dinner. They ate out on the deck and praised all of Jack's yard work. Cassie and Sam stayed outside when Jack took the dishes inside.

"I'm going home tomorrow Sam. Will you be ok?"

"Of course I will sweetie. I only have a few more days of meds left to take and my leg is getting stronger every day. I'll be back to my old self in a few weeks."

"Will you really?" Cassie looked over her shoulder at Jack working in the kitchen. He smiled out at her when he caught her watching him. "Things between you and Jack don't seem the same."

Sam slowly took in a deep breath. "I was gone for a long time."

Cassie knitted her brow and looked at Sam. "So?"

"Things can change."

Cassie shook her head. "Not for Jack. I saw him while you were missing. He tried to hide it but he was a mess."

Sam looked through the window and locked eyes with Jack. He gave her a small grin. She smiled back at him, which made his smile grow. "Don't worry about us."

"Easier said than done." Sam reached over and squeezed Cassie's hand.

Cassie stood up and stretched. "Since it's my last night here for a while let Jake sleep with me tonight."

Sam grinned. "You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. Enjoy a full night of sleep. You've got plenty of sleepless nights ahead of you."

"Thank you." Sam fed Jake while Cassie got ready for bed. Cassie put the bassinet beside her bed and took Jake from Sam once he was fed. She paced in her room until he fell asleep.

Sam got a blanket and a pillow from the master bedroom and threw them on the sofa. Sam was finishing off her glass of water over the sink in the kitchen when Jack came in behind her.

She looked over her shoulder. "I'll sleep out here tonight."

Jack shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Your back can't handle another night out here. I'll be fine and the arm of the sofa makes propping up my leg easy."

"This is your home. You're not going to sleep on the sofa like a guest."

Sam turned towards him and crossed her arms. "This is your home, not mine, and you've slept out here for several nights. It's my turn."

"We're not taking turns and this is our home now."

Sam shook her head. "How can this be our home when you can't stomach sleeping in the same room as me?" Jack's eyes widened and his mouth opened but Sam cut him off. "I was gone for a long time and for a while you even thought I was dead. You're an eligible bachelor. It's ok if you met someone else. I understand and I don't want to be in your way any more. I'm healthy enough to move out. I'll make sure you and Jake have lots of time together."

Jack's heart was racing. His fingers were painfully digging into the edge of the counter behind him. "I don't…I don't understand." Sam was looking down at her feet so all he could see was the top of her head. "There's no one but you."

"I heard you a few nights ago. I didn't mean to ease drop. I was coming to ask you to come to bed but your phone rang as I got to the door." She kept her eyes focused on her big toe. Her voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "I heard you tell her you love her."

Jack head was slowly shaking back and forth. "That never…what night?"

Sam shrugged. "The night I got sick." Jack smiled and snorted. "In what way is this funny?"

"I was talking to Cassie. I was supposed to visit her but then the ship was ready so I cancelled my trip to go find you. I called her when we got back and told her we found you and convinced her to wait until you were released from the base to come visit. She was calling to make sure it was a good time to come."

"Oh."

Jack pushed away from the counter behind him. He stood with his arms on either side of Sam and put his hands on the edge of the counter behind her, making no physical contact but getting close enough to feel her hot minty fresh breath on his face.

"Sam, I loved you before it was allowed and I'll love after we are both dead and buried, or whatever happens to us in the end."

Sam lifted her head and locked her eyes with him. "Why have you been avoiding all physical contact with me?"

He tilted his head to the side. "They told me to give you lots of space."

"They?"

"The psychiatrists."

"Oh. You slept with me the first few nights and then you quit. Why?"

"You were having nightmares. If I moved away from you they seemed to stop."

Sam put her hands on his upper arms. "So you still…"

"I love you."

Sam smiled as relief filled her. She tilted her chin up and lightly kissed his lips. He gently responded. When she moved her head back he looked at her quizzically. "You're ok?"

"Yes and I'd be even better with a lot more of that."

He let go of the counter and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she regained her balance. Their next kiss was deep and long, their tongues dueling. They were both grinning and panting when they separated. Sam moved her lips beside Jack's right ear.

"Take me to bed Jack."

Jack bent over, put his right arm under her knees and his left arm behind her back. He lifted her up and she squealed. "Jack! Your back!"

"I'm good." Sam grabbed her crutches as he turned her towards the kitchen entrance. Jack made sure her leg didn't hit anything as he negotiated out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into their bedroom. He sat her gently on the edge of the bed. He went back out to turn off all the lights and when he returned Sam was in the bathroom. Jack stripped down to his boxers and t shirt and got into bed.

Jack looked up as Sam hopped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap nightgown that stopped high on her thighs. Jack's body responded to her long beautiful legs and unrestrained breasts. She slid into bed and scooted over towards him. Jack swallowed as Sam turned towards him and put her hand on his abdomen. She levered herself up and gave him a long slow kiss, that further inflamed his desire.

"Sam?" Jack mumbled around her lips.

"Mmmmmm?" Sam pushed back and gave Jack a small smile.

Jack's hand slid around her waist, enjoying the softness of her nightgown. "I didn't think…I mean it hasn't been long since…I though we had to wait until…"

Sam leaned back down and quickly kissed him again. "We can't have sex but I thought we might find other ways to have a bit of fun."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "A bit of fun?"

Sam bit her lower lip and nodded. Her sudden look of vulnerability worried him. "Jack, I want…" Sam gave her head a small shake. "I need to feel…"

He put his hand on her cheek. She lifted her eyes to his and he leaned forward and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. He pushed her back flat on the bed. Sam moaned as Jack put his hands and mouth to good use. He loved hearing his name uttered from her mouth as her head lolled back. An orgasm hit her hard and quickly. The look of ecstasy that briefly crossed her face turned to pain. Jack stopped moving.

"Sam?" She grabbed her injured leg and moaned as her eyes squeezed shut. Jack took his hands off of her. "Sam?"

Sam started panting as she relaxed back on her pillow. "I'm ok." She smiled.

"What the hell happened?"

Sam put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "The muscles in my leg clenched but it was totally worth it. You still have magic fingers."

Jack started laughing and fell back flat on the bed. "Worth it? Seriously?"

Sam rolled towards him. "Very seriously." She slid her hand into his boxers.

Jack grabbed her wrist. "You don't have too…"

Sam tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "How do you feel when you give me an orgasm?"

He looked into her eyes and thought for a moment. "Powerful." He let go of her wrist.

"Do you think it's any different for me? I love watching your face change, the way you moan, and knowing I'm the one doing it to you." Her hand twisted as it moved upwards. Her thumb circled him as her hand reached the top before starting the trip back down. She left him limp and smiling. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder as they both relaxed.

After a few moments Jack could feel himself nodding off. He shook his head. "I should probably get a quick shower." He opened the arm that was around Sam.

She slid off of him. "Ok, I'll be here when you get back."

He heard come into the bathroom while he was in the shower but as promised she was in bed when he came out. He was disappointed to see she was wearing a shirt but he guessed it made sense, Cassie might need them during the night and it would be better to be dressed. He slipped on boxers and a shirt before climbing back in bed. They turned off their lights and fell asleep after their good nights. Two hours later Jack heard Sam moaning. He moved towards her and put his arms around her. He whispered her name in her ear but her moaning increased and her muscles stiffened. He was worried about her leg. He gripped her shoulders tightly and called her name louder. He gave her a small shake but her moaning continued. He turned her head towards him. His thumb rubbed her cheek. "Please Sam, wake up. It's just a nightmare."

He moved in close to her body and her muscles stiffened further. The pain in her leg from the muscle contractions woke her with a start. She flailed so Jack relaxed his grip. "It's me Sam. You're safe."

Sam's muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed. Jack tightened his arms around her. She shifted so she could put her arm around his neck as she buried her head on his shoulder. It took her a moment to collect herself.

"I'm ok now."

"You're sure?"

He felt her nod. "I'll get better. It will just take time."

"I know. I'll be here."

Sam woke an hour later when she heard Jake. She went back to sleep, confident Cassie had everything she needed. The next time she woke Jack was getting out of bed. She heard him getting Jake and telling Cassie to go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassie dropped Sam off for her physical therapy and psychiatrist appointments as she left town. Jack picked her back up three hours later. They spent the ride in silence as Sam stared blankly out the window. Jack didn't pry, he knew how your mind could twist itself into a web after a psych appointment and it takes time to work through the knots left behind. Jack stopped and bought a cook at home pizza and salad fixings while Sam and Jake waited in the car.

Once they were home Sam sat with Jake on the sofa while Jack put the groceries away. When he finished he joined them on the sofa. He put his arm around Sam and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I have an appointment with General Landry tomorrow, to go the report I submitted this morning. He came to see me in physical therapy and requested I meet with him tomorrow."

"Alright."

"I thought we could ask Daniel or Teal'c to watch Jake if you wanted to come along."

"I can come if you want me there."

"I figure my report's on your desk by now so I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Jack loosened his grip on her shoulder and turned so he could face her. He put two fingers under chin and lifted her head until he could see her eyes. "I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me what happened. In this situation I'm not your superior officer."

Sam's breathing hitched as she looked at him. "Aren't you angry?"

"I was. I was angry that I had no way to get to you. I was angry that you spent all that time as their prisoner." He put his hand on her face and used his thumb to trace a line along her cheekbone. "Now that you're both home I only have reasons to be happy."

"But I…" Sam averted her eyes. "I was married and the marriage was…" she swallowed, "…consummated."

His heart tore. He moved his head so he could see her eyes again. "Did you want to marry him?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then you weren't really married."

"But...I…I didn't…" Sam swallowed again and water filled her eyes, "…I didn't fight. I just let it happen."

"That's not true. I heard you in that library. He knew you hated him. You never gave yourself to him." His hand moved into her hair. "It also sounded like he feared you a bit, probably because you fought him some."

"There were a couple times, when my baser instincts took over."

"I thought so." He grimaced. "You did what you had to do to get home. You can't change anything that happened but in the end you got yourself and our son home safe."

Sam looked down at Jake. She picked up his tiny feet and gave them a small shake. His hands shook in response. Sam grinned. He was right that getting Jake home had been the point and she had succeeded at that.

"He knew I was pregnant before I did." Jack just watched her face as she played with Jake's feet. "I wasn't worth much the first couple of weeks, I'd lost a lot of blood. My doctor was very kind and he took good care of me but the military officers were anxious to talk to me. He held them off as long as he could but the pain meds were stopped rather abruptly when the interviews started. They all asked the same questions over and over, where are you from, when are you planning to attack, how does the gate work, how can we stop your attack."

Jake started to fuss so Sam picked him up and put him upto her shoulder. She looked up at the ceiling as she rubbed circles on his back. "I explained the basic mechanics of the gate and keep telling them we weren't planning an invasion. It all fell on deaf ears. Shearin showed up just as the beatings were becoming monotonous. At first he was friendly. He brought me fresh fruits and candy. Three days later a different doctor entered with two assistants. They had a large syringe and they tightened the straps binding me to the bed. Shearin came in and started fighting with them, standing between me and them. He said they were going to terminate my pregnancy if I didn't tell them how to stop the invasion. I didn't even know I was pregnant. I didn't believe them but he showed me a report. I knew it could have been faked but I also knew my period was quite late." Sam looked over at Jack. "I suddenly couldn't think and the whole room seemed too bright. Everything changed in that moment."

"Kids do that to you."

"I told them laying the gate down would stop anyone from coming through. I knew I was closing my only chance at rescue and I was terrified that you or someone else was going to die trying to come through but I told them anyway."

"It was a good decision. That's how we knew you were alive."

Sam's eyes widened as she faced Jack. "What?"

"They tried hard to convince us you were dead, including giving us faked autopsy pictures, but when that gate was laid down we knew you had to be the one who told them to do it. I was able to get extra funding to work on the ancients ship because you had them lay down that gate."

"That eases a bit of my guilt."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Sam gave him a tight smile and a small head nod. "Right, well, Shearin continued to act as my protector but I knew something was off. It was the way other people treat him. They were clearly terrified of him. I was moved from the hospital to a secure apartment in the government center. Shearin convinced many government officials that he was getting information from me and negotiating with the aliens through the gate. It was either him or his men the SGC spoke to when they dialed in. A few weeks later Shearin had twenty officials assassinated, all of them in a few hours one night. The next morning he took over the government. We were married the next day in a private ceremony, although many doctored pictures were published making it look like a lavish public affair. He portrayed himself as a savior who was keeping the aliens at bay through negotiations and I was his proof that he was friends with the aliens."

"That's also why he claimed our son as his."

"Yes, Jake was supposed to be more proof that our love was real. He kept telling his ministers about the treaties he was making with the aliens. I don't know what he was going to do when none of those treaties resulted in new technologies. I'm sure Daniel's appearance scared him but part of him saw Daniel as another opportunity to fool the people and maintain his hold."

Jake started making mewling noises. Jack made a bottle and brought it to Sam. He put the pizza in the oven and made salads while Sam fed their son. After Jake's bottle Jack changed him, gave him back to Sam, and finished getting their dinner ready. He took the food and some wine out to the deck. He put Jake in his car seat and followed Sam out to the deck chairs.

"So where have we been?"

Sam grinned as Jack started one of his favorite games. She pointed up to her right. "We've been there, and there, and there." She moved her arm in an arc as she pointed. "We were held prisoner there and treated like pariahs there. Over there you were shot and over there Daniel let us spend weeks doing hard labor while he got hooked on a sarcophagus."

"Ahh the good old days." He reached out and grasped her hand.

She smiled over at him and then glanced down at Jake who was kicking his little legs. "He's never going to know how cool we are."

"Nope, kids never appreciate how cool their parents are. He won't be any different." Jack nudged the car seat with his foot and gave his son a quick rock. "We'll be the old parents too. He'll be so embarrassed as we use our walkers to get into his high school graduation."

"Speak for yourself old man. I'll be doing cartwheels into his college graduation."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll pay to see that."

Sam snickered as she looked back up at the sky.

Jack used his foot to rock his son's car seat again. "I'm going to tell him all sorts of cool stories about you while you're on missions."

Sam closed her eyes. If Jack hadn't known her so well he might have thought she was relaxed but the tight set of her lips gave away her internal tension. "I doubt that will be much of an issue."

Jack took his foot off the car seat and sat forward, so he could get a better look at her face. "Why do you say that?"

Sam sighed, opened her eyes, and turned to look at Jack. "The real reason General Landry wants to see me tomorrow is to tell me I'm being permanently taken off the gate roster."

Jack put his hand on her leg. "That's a pretty big leap. Chances are he just wants to go over your report. I mean you've barely started physical therapy. There's no way a decision about your fitness to go through the gate could have been made by now."

Sam scoffed. "It wouldn't be physical therapy that would get me bared from gate travel."

Jack squeezed her leg. "There hasn't been enough time to make that determination either."

Sam shrugged. "You're probably right." Her bare feet were getting cold. "We should probably go in. It's getting chilly."

Jack brought in his son as Sam used her crutches to head to the bedroom. Jack sat Jake in the baby swing while he got a quick shower. Sam was standing in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her hair when Jack stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and stepped up behind Sam. He put his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him.

"I hate seeing you look so worried. No matter what happens tomorrow I'm with you." He kissed her shoulder. "Always."

She grinned. "I know." She turned her head to look over her shoulder and she was rewarded with a quick peck on the lips.

The doorbell rang the next morning while Sam was still looking at herself in the mirror. Jack had talked her out of wearing her dress blues. He argued that since she was still on leave her dress blues were not necessary. She tried them on and decided he was right when she saw they would need to be tailored a bit to fit her post baby body. She put on a gray skirt and a dark blue sweater. The tennis shoes didn't compliment the outfit but they did let her manage well on the crutches.

Going back on base made her palms sweaty. She maintained a stoic face as she went through the different security checks. General Landry stood as they entered his office.

"Colonel Carter, Jack, it's good to see you both." He stepped out from behind his desk and shook their hands. "Please, have a seat."

"I really appreciate your willingness to come in even though you're both on leave. I promise not to keep you for too long." General Landry flipped open a folder as his eyes fixed on Sam. "Were you aware that there was an inquiry into your capture?"

Sam cut her eyes towards Jack as she shook her head. "No, sir. I had no idea."

"I suspected as much. About three months after you were captured an inquiry was held to determine if any procedures had been violated."

Sam tensed. "There wasn't anything SG-1 could have done to prevent this from happening."

General Landry nodded. "Your report made that very clear in my opinion, but the committee would like an opportunity to complete the inquiry. They ended it without making a decision and they feel that hearing from you would allow them to close out their investigation."

Sam looked over the Generals shoulder to a picture of him sitting on a camel. He looked many years younger and she briefly wondered whether it was taken while he was on vacation or assigned to the Middle East. She mentally shook her head and looked back at her commanding officer. "When?"

She didn't mean to sound so terse with General Landry but the thought of being interrogated by a group of people who probably didn't have the background necessary to understand what can happen when it goes bad made her furious.

"They would like to do it sooner rather than later but I told them you were on medical leave and a date for your return had not yet been set."

Sam tapped her fingers on her good leg. "Can I choose to testify while I am on leave?"

"Your psychiatrist and physician have both said that you are not ready for active duty but you are capable of testifying. As a matter of fact your psychiatrist seems to think the sooner the better."

"I'm sure she does, sir. If I agree to testify before my leave ends will I be given access to the reports written by the rest of SG-1 as well as my medical reports?"

Landry nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem." He turned to his computer and began clicking. "That should do it."

Sam nodded as Landry turned back towards her. "I will need a few days notice so I can make childcare arrangements."

"That's also not a problem. I'm sure it will take a couple weeks to pull the committee together any way."

"Ok."

Landry looked at Jack. "They'll be calling you too."

"Figured."

"Lots of folks above have been asking when they can expect to see you back in Washington."

"No time soon."

"I'll let you tell them. Last thing I need is to make even more people unhappy." He smiled at them both. "You do look happy though. You were one hell of a grump there for a while."

Jack scowled, hiding a grin. "Yeah, it was even hard living with myself at times."

"I'm sure you both have a lot to do but if you could call the secretary of defense before you leave he would appreciate it. I've been told that by no less than twelve people today."

Jack's stifled grin turned into a full fledged scowl. "I'll stop by the office you loaned me on my way out."

Landry stood up. "Excellent. I really appreciate you both coming in. I'll call you as soon as the committee has a date."

Jack and Sam stood, thanked Landry, and made their way out through the briefing room. They got into the elevator together and Jack hit a button to take him up four floors. "I'm going to go make that phone call. You can come with if you want."

Sam shook her head. "I'm going to head up to my office." She hit a different elevator button. "I know they're using it to store a few things but my desk is still there so I can read a few emails."

An hour later Jack found her just as promised, sitting at her lab table. Her shoulders were rounded as she squinted at the computer. He watched her for a moment, mentally reminiscing about all the years he had spent watching her work while having to keep a professional distance. He hated to interrupt her deep concentration but he wanted to get home to Jake.

"Sam." He walked over and leaned on the bench. Her head swiveled and she smiled up at him.

"Hey, are you done?"

"Yep. You?"

"I can finish at home. Let's go."

Teal'c was pacing the living room with a squalling Jake cradled in his arm as they walked through the door. "Your son was very cooperative until eight minutes ago."

Daniel stuck his head out of the kitchen. "He has an impressive set of lungs on him though."

Jack took his son from Teal'c and propped him up on his shoulder. "When did he last eat?"

"He finished his bottle fifteen minutes ago. He is a voracious eater. He will grow into a strong warrior."

Jack was patting his son on the back and bouncing him when he was rewarded with an impressive belch. After one more slightly smaller burp Jake calmed down. Jack smiled, "That's one mystery solved. Thanks for watching him guys." Jack made an exaggerated sniffing sound. "I think I'm gonna go change his diaper."

Sam hugged Daniel and Teal'c as they left. She stopped at the door of Jake's room on her way to the bathroom. Jack was humming as he paced the room, lulling Jake to sleep.

When Sam emerged she found Jack in the kitchen putting away the clean dishes. She leaned on the counter behind him as he took a handful of clean silverware out and started putting them in the drawer.

"Jack."

"Hmmmm?"

Sam grinned. "Jaaaaack."

He looked over his shoulder. She crooker her index finger and wiggled it twice. He laid the silverware down and moved towards her. "Yes?"

She reached out and pulled him closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she whispered in his ear. "I've been medically cleared."

"Medically cleared?"

She gently closed her teeth around his earlobe before answering his question. "For sex."

He tilted his head. "You saw the doc today?"

She gave her head a slow shake. "Nope."

"Then how do you know you are…"

"It was in my records."

"They put that is your records?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Do you really want to discuss that now or put Jake's nap time to better use?"

He found her lips as she tilted her hips towards him, making his blood pressure rise even higher. Her hands snaked under the edge of his shirt. He let go of her and lifted his arms as she pulled his shirt over his head. Her hands reached out to caress his chest but she was thwarted when he decided to return the favor by taking off her sweater. He kissed her again as the sweater cleared her head. His hands moved down to caress her rear and shock made him lifted his head.

"You're not wearing any underwear." His words were almost a growl.

She gave him a seductive grin. "Nope."

His eyebrows lifted as his eyes widened. "Were you going commando the whole time we were in Hank's office?"

"Of course not! I took them off after we got home, when I decided to come in here and seduce you." Sam's head tilted back as she laughed.

Jack took advantage of her open neck, mumbling as he nipped and licked her neck. "Mmmmm, seduction is good."

Sam's laugh turned into a moan as Jack concentrated on her neck. Her hands slid down to his belt and worked on his buckle until he was free. He unsnapped her bra and dropped it on the floor. He kissed her as he lifted her onto the counter. Now that she was higher he turned his attention to her breasts. Her ragged breathing was his reward. She leaned her head back against the cabinet as he scooted her skirt up her legs, altering his focus.

"Now, Jack. Please."

Jack looked behind him to the pantry and saw just what he needed. He stepped out of the pants that were pooled on the floor, took two steps, and grabbed the small step stool.

"Damn, I gotta go get…"

"No you don't. It's fine."

Jack raised one eyebrow. "You're sure?"

Sam smiled. "Positive."

Jack stepped up on the stool and Sam leaned forward, giving him a deep kiss. He scooted her to the edge of the counter and slowly slid in. Their lips broke apart as Sam leaned her head back and gripped his upper arms.

"Oh, yes, Jack, yes."

He moved slowly as he pulled her closer. She was barely on the counter but she was in no danger of falling because he wasn't letting go as his pace increased. They were both panting and moaning as they climbed closer to climax. Jack used his right hand to push her over the edge just before he finished. His head fell against her chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Hot damn, Sam. Putting away the dishes will never be the same again."

She chuckled as she ran her hands through his short hair. "You certainly haven't lost your touch."

He scooted her the rest of the way off the counter. She wrapped her good leg around his hips. "You shouldn't be carrying me Jack."

"Yeah well." He took her to the bedroom where she slid off her skirt and climbed onto their bed. Jack lay down beside her and began moving his hand across her belly and thighs. His gentle caresses turned into a slow massage, building back the tension. They took their time, getting familiar with how they had changed over the last year and what had stayed the same.

Jack was playing with Jake in the living room when Sam got out from the shower and joined them on the sofa. She curled up beside Jack, tucking her legs under.

"He seems very happy this afternoon." Sam rubbed her son's foot, making him giggle.

"Like father like son." He gave her sidelong glance and a grin. Sam kissed him on the cheek. "So, ummmmm, isn't there something we ought to discuss?"

Sam laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh right, my medical clearance without a visit to the infirmary. I was technically given clearance to have sex at my last visit but I wanted to wait until there was a bit more data about the bacterium that caused my sepsis. Today I found a note in my record saying they found the bacterium in samples from my leg wound."

"What does that have to do with us being able to have sex?"

Sam picked at a string on her shorts. "There were two main possibilities for the origin of the infection, my leg wound or it could have been sexually transmitted." She mumbled through the last few words but he understood her. "I wanted to be sure I wasn't going to pass anything to you."

"I appreciate that but I thought they did an STD check when you first got here."

"They did but after I got sick I was worried they missed something."

"But they didn't."

"No."

"And what about the other thing?"

Sam shook her head in confusion. "The other thing?"

"Well…we didn't use a condom so I thought maybe…well…you know."

Sam looked surprised as she linked her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. "My period should start tomorrow or the day after so there's almost no chance I can get pregnant right now."

"I see."

Sam smiled. "Did I have you a bit worried?"

"No, not worried."

Sam twisted her head so she could see his profile. "You weren't?"

"Nope."

"You didn't think I was trying to get pregnant, did you?" He shrugged. "Jack, I would never try to get pregnant without discussing it with you first. I know Jake was a surprise but we had discussed having a child sooner rather than later and you knew I had stopped my birth control."

"I know."

Sam sat up and turned to face him. He wasn't sure if she was more angry or confused. He was sorry he mentioned it. "So you thought I was trying to get pregnant and you slept with me condom free any way?"

"Yep."

"Why?" He shrugged again. "Jack, do you want to have another baby?"

He looked down at Jake before locking his eyes with Sam's. "I'd be good with that, yeah."

Sam sat back at stared at the blank television. Jack decided to give her a minute. "I am already on medical leave and there's no telling how long that will last so the overlap could work well and even once my medical leave ends I'm sure I will be on restricted duty for a while." He could see the wheels turning as she spoke. "I could ask to be stationed at the Pentagon, and then we could all live in D.C. together."

A wide grin spread across his face at the thought of continuing to live together as well as having another child. "That sounds nice but I'd rather stay here."

She glanced towards Jack. "I have a feeling the Secretary of Defense told you to get back to D.C. though, right?"

"You are a very perceptive woman." He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her closer until she put her head back on his shoulder. "I'd still rather stay here."

"Jack." It was hard to tell if she was fussing or teasing.

"I want to retire." Sam put her hand on his thigh and waited. "I was planning to retire before but then I couldn't, not until you were home, one way or another. Well, now you're home, you're both home, and I want to be here for every moment. I don't want to be an absentee husband and father. I want to see every smile and each step. I want to go to all the Cub Scout meetings, t-ball games, and soccer matches. This is a second chance for me Sam and I need to do it right."

"You don't have to retire to be a good father." She hadn't missed the word husband but she chose to focus on fatherhood.

"But if I did retire?"

"Would you get bored?"

He shook his head. "No. These last few weeks have been great. Don't get me wrong, I've been dang exhausted at times, but I've loved every minute. I want this to be my focus. I've done my part for this country, hell this planet. It's time for me to be selfish."

"You've done more than your part and there's nothing selfish about putting your child first. I just wanted to be sure that you were sure."

"I was sure a year ago when I wrote my resignation letter." He put his finger into his son's small hand, letting him grasp it. "I am even more confident today."

"So when do plan to…"

"Tomorrow, as long as you're alright with having me under foot all the time."

She kissed his jaw. "I think I can live with that."

"In that case there's one other matter we should discuss." He reached under Jake and pulled out a small black box. He sat it on his son's belly. "Would you mind giving this to your mom?"

Sam sat up again. She looked from the box to Jack. His jaw was set tight but he was trying to appear relaxed. Sam picked up the small box with a shaking hand. She took off the lid and pulled out an even smaller softer black box. She lifted the lid and sucked in a sharp breath. The ring inside was silver with a round aquamarine stone surrounded by silver circle that had seven small onyx gems in a semicircle.

"It's supposed to be a stargate." Jack shifted so he was looking at Sam. "Samantha Carter would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at the ring. He took the box from her and pulled out the ring. "If it doesn't fit we can have it resized. I had it designed before…well before so your finger might not be the same size. I was planning to ask while we were at the cabin but the ring wasn't ready on time so I waited and then…"

Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks as she looked at him. "You've had it all this time?"

"Yes but I wasn't sure how to ask. I wanted you to know I was asking because I wanted you not because you are the mother of my child, although I'm really glad you're the mother of my child and I'd love for you to be the mother of more of my children and…"

"You're rambling."

"Because you haven't answered me."

Sam leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips and she extended her hand towards him.. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

They spent a week in D.C., packing up Jack's office and apartment. Once they were back home Jack dived into wedding planning. Sam had no idea he had so many ideas about flowers, cake, and her dress. She had proposed a small wedding with just their close friends in attendance but Jack kept upping the ante. He wanted a ceremony at the Academy chapel followed by a reception at their favorite restaurant. Sam could see it was important to him so she was slowly letting him make their wedding a bigger affair.

They set a date that only gave them two months to get all the details straight. The seamstress seemed to think two months was preposterous but she promised to have Sam's dress ready. Cassie was to be Sam's maid of honor. Her niece would serve as her only bridesmaid. Daniel and Teal'c would serve as Jack's best men.

In the midst of planning their wedding and watching Jake learning to hold his head up on his own they received word that the inquiry committee had set a date. It had been a month since Jack had submitted his retirement paperwork and their wedding was only a couple weeks away. Cassie came to stay for a week so Jack and Sam could attend the inquiry without worrying about Jake.

Sam wished her insides felt as good as she looked in her newly altered dress blues. They had transformed one of the larger classrooms, usually use for trainings, into a hearing room with a long table and five chairs on a raised platform along one wall. A smaller table with two chairs was placed in the center of the room facing the large table and the rest of the room was filled with chairs for the onlookers and those waiting to testify. Although the topic of the inquiry meant anyone in attendance had to have a high security level a large attendance was expected. The inquiry board was made up of two generals and two senators. The fifth chair was occupied by a stenographer. General Marson took the center seat at the raised table and called the meeting to order.

Cameron was the first called to testify. Senator Waiters gave a brief synopsis of Cameron's previous testimony before asking Cam if he wished to make any additions or changes to that testimony. After saying he stood by everything stated he was asked to summarize his most recent report about Sam's rescue. He was interrupted numerous times as committee members asked for details or questions about his decisions.

"Pardon me Colonel Mitchell but why did you stay in the ship?"

Cam shrugged. "Somebody had to."

"Why did you leave the ship if you were supposed to stay with it?"

"I heard gun shots. I thought SG-1 might need back up."

"Who fired first?"

"I was told they did but I was in the ship and unable to see." The committee exchanged glances.

"Can you fly the ancients ship?"

"I could have if it had been needed but I don't have much experience flying it."

"You possess the ancients gene?" General Marson flipped through his notebook.

"No, sir, but before we left we were each given an injection that included the necessary gene components. That would have allowed any of us to fly the ship if needed."

The committee members nodded, almost in sync. Senator Shanlin, the lone female on the committee, slid a note to Senator Waiters, who glanced up towards Jack. The committee ended Cam's testimony and called Teal'c to the table. Teal'c nodded at the committee members before taking the seat. General Marson looked down at his notebook and then looked back at Teal'c.

"There is no testimony to report from the last time you sat before this committee. I hope you have decided to be more forthcoming this go round."

Teal'c maintained eye contact with General but he did not speak. His hands were folded and laying on the table. The General stared back at Teal'c, assuming a similar position, but keeping his shoulders relaxed. There was a low murmur in the room but nobody wanted to draw attention to themselves. General Marson checked his watch three times before ending the stalemate.

"I have given you five minutes to present this committee with your version of events and you have again chosen not to do so. It will be reflected in the committee minutes that you were unwilling to cooperate with this committee."

"I would like to request that the committee chair call a recess for lunch. I know it is only 11:15 but this would allow us time to review our notes for this afternoon and reply to the numerous emails that have filled our inboxes this morning."

General Marson nodded, "This does seem like an appropriate time for a break. We will resume at 1300 hours."

Sam and Jack joined the rest of SG-1 in the mess for lunch. Sam moved her food around on her plate but she didn't eat much. They all noticed.

"I doubt they'll get to you today Sam. I'm next and you know how much I talk." Daniel grinned at her.

"He's right Sam. Even if he finishes before the end of the day I'm after him." Jack nudged her leg with his left hand. "You need to eat."

Sam sighed. "I know. I just can't right now."

As expected Daniel was the next called to testify. After a brief reading of a synopsis of his previous testimony the committee let him spend about thirty minutes describing their initial arrival on the planet before interrupting him.

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson but these are all points well covered in your report as well as your previous testimony. It would be a better use of our time to cover what has happened since we last met."

Daniel cleared his throat, "Of course." He started an equally long review about finding Sam and her rescue. There were minimal interruptions, because Daniel was so thorough and the committee worried interrupting would only prolong Daniel. Over an hour and a half later Daniel finally wrapped up. He talked that whole time without so much as a sip of water, which seemed like a superhuman feat to most people watching.

"Thank you for that detailed summary of your rescue of Colonel Carter. The committee has reviewed your report as well and we have a few questions." General Marson looked over at General Langdon.

"Dr. Jackson, you said in your report that you first saw Colonel Carter in a large public viewing but you did not mention her appearance at that time. What was your first impression when you saw her?"

"I was happy she was alive."

"Did she look under stress?"

Daniel's eye narrowed. "I wasn't close enough to her to see her face or read her body language. We saw her image being projected but the cameras were focused on Commander Shearin."

"You were with General O'Neill at that time, correct?"

"Yes." Daniel sounded warry.

"In your report, you said Colonel Carter greeted you enthusiastically when you revealed yourself to her in the garden. Did she move or act as if she had been injured?"

Daniel took a slow deep breath. "What are you implying?"

General Landon raised his eyebrows and attempted to look innocent. "I don't mean to be implying anything. I am simply inquiring about Colonel Carter's health when you arrived to rescue her."

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the right kind of doctor to be making those judgements."

"I see. In that case, perhaps you can tell us if you felt like you were a prisoner while on Alterria?"

Daniel spread his hands out on the table. "I wasn't in shackles but I was also closely guarded the whole time. I was not allowed to go anywhere without an escort who was well armed and a tad scary."

General Langdon nodded. "Was Colonel Carter living under similar conditions?"

"She was under constant guard and not allowed free movement."

"It sounds very similar to how Mr. Teal'c was treated when he first came to the SGC."

Daniel straightened his shoulders. "It's just Teal'c, you know like Prince, Cher…Beyoncé."

General Langdon looked towards Teal'c. "I forgot. My apologies."

Senator Waiters picked up the topic. "Is it possible that Colonel Carter was a guest of the Alterrians rather than a prisoner?"

Daniel shook his head, "Not at all possible."

"Why?"

"I've known Colonel Carter for a long time and it was easy to tell she was not free to speak her mind and was worried for her personal safety as well as mine."

"I see." Senator Waiters glanced at General Marson. "Did you see Colonel Carter mistreated at any time?"

"Our time together was very orchestrated. It was clear that Commander Shearin was trying to convince me that everything was fine."

"I take it that means you did see her being mistreated."

Daniel clenched his jaw before answering. "I did not."

"And yet you feel sure she was being held against her will rather than a guest of the Alterrians?"

"I do."

"Did Colonel Carter have a way to leave Altera?"

"No."

"In other words, she did not choose to be there and they did not invite her yet she was stuck there?"

"You could put it that way if you wanted to ignore that they shot her and told us she was dead so we wouldn't find a way to bring her home."

"When you arrived on Alterra and spoke with Commander Shearin did you request that Colonel Carter be released?"

"I said I was there to offer her the chance to come home and he said she wasn't interested."

"Did he provide you with a reason."

"I didn't get the feeling he was used to having to explain himself."

"Let's skip ahead to when you left Alterra. You said in your report that you were escorted all evening at the party and guards were posted outside your door. Colonel Mitchell shut down all radio and video signals, rendering the Alterrian security blind. You, Teal'c, and General O'Neill rendered multiple guards unconscious before you were discovered leaving the government center, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"If I was an Alterrian those would have seemed like very aggressive moves, especially since you were taking the woman they considered their Queen. How do you think we would have reacted in a similar situation?"

Daniel glance down at his report. "Colonel Carter did not agree to be their Queen. We were liberating her, the job the United States Air Force sent us to do. They clearly saw this as a hostile move since they opened fire on us. But to be clear they started the hostilities by capturing us when we first came through the gate, beating Teal'c and Colonel Carter, shooting Colonel Carter, telling us she was dead, and not allowing her to contact us. Escape was our only option."

"I see your point of view Doctor Jackson. I am trying to get you to see things like the Alterrians."

"Why?"

"We are an impartial committee and we need to be able to view the evidence from all points of view. Thank you for your testimony today."

"Yes, thank you Doctor Jackson." All eyes turned to General Marson. "We appreciate your time today and we reserve the right to call you back should we have more questions. We will take a thirty-minute break before starting General O'Neill's testimony."

The room stood as General Marson stood. Sam put her hand on Jack's arm as Daniel approached. "What the hell was that about?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know but there is clearly an agenda nobody told us about."

Sam tightened her grip on Jack's arm. "I don't like this Jack."

"Nor do I." Teal'c glared at the now empty seats behind the table.

"Enough of this. Let's get out of here for a few minutes. I could use a drink but I'll settle for a soda for now." Jack led them to Daniel's lab and they all helped themselves to Daniel's stash of drinks and snacks.

Sam ran her fingernail along the edge of her silver diet coke can while the guys debated the best way to eat an Oreo. Daniel didn't drink diet soda, when he wasn't drinking coffee he usually opted for Coke or orange soda. Sam wondered whether this diet soda had been sitting in Daniel's refrigerator since before she left or if he had bought more since she was rescued.

"Earth to Carter?" Jack bent his head so he could look up at her. "Sam?" She made eye contact with him and grinned.

"Sorry, my mind was wandering."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He straightened his head. "Stop worrying, everything will be ok. Here." He held out an oreo. "Oreos make everything better, especially if you twist them open, eat the plain cookie first, and then eat the cookie with the filling."

She joined in their fun and managed a few laughs before they all headed back. They arrived in time to take their seats as the committee entered. Jack was at the table sitting with a stiff back and square shoulders.

"Thank you for being so prompt General O'Neill. I would like the record to reflect that this is the first time the committee has met with General O'Neill since he was not part of the original mission in which Colonel Carter went missing." General Marson glanced over at the stenographer who gave him a slight nod. "Very good. Please give the committee a synopsis of your report about Colonel Carter's rescue before we begin our questioning."

Jack did as requested, taking less than fifteen minutes to give an overview of the mission from his perspective.

"Thank you General O'Neill, that was both informative and very concise We'll let General Langdon begin our questioning."

Langdon gave a polite head nod before picking up a folder laying in front of him on the table. "I would like to go back before the rescue mission, well before. I went through your department's budget for the last year. I made a few notes and highlighted some points of interest. I provided a copy for you as well." He waved his hand in the general direction of Jack's table. Jack didn't move.

"It appears that you have made numerous budget adjustments over the last few months. The ones highlighted in yellow are budget cuts and the ones highlighted in pink are budget increases. It appears like you cut the budgets for departments not associated with the search for Colonel Carter and those with increases were working on fixing the ancients ship and the General Hammond. Your redistribution of funds has set back numerous projects and threatened this planet's security."

Jack maintained eye contact but stayed silent.

General Langdon scowled. "Teal'c is a civilian so he can choose to not answer our questions. As an air force officer, you don't have that same freedom."

Jack gave a small head nod.

"So answer my question."

"As soon as you ask one I will answer it." The audience gave a low murmur of snickering. Sam gripped the edge of her chair. She knew what he was doing but she had no interest in Jack making the committee mad before she testified.

General Langdon took a deep breath through his nose as the room settled. "Let's try this again. Did you or did you not siphon funds from projects unrelated to Colonel Carter's rescue and send those funds to teams working on the Ancient's ship?"

"I did."

"And under whose authority did you appropriate these funds?"

"The joint chiefs and the president."

"Do you have any proof of their agreement for you to stall the research on eighteen projects to fund your one pet project?"

Jack patted his jacket and stuck his hands in both pockets. "I seem to have left all my proof in my other jacket." The audience snickered again, making General Langdon's face get a little red around the edge of his nose.

"Were the joint chiefs and president aware that you were in a relationship with Colonel Carter when they supposedly gave you permission to move these funds?"

"Yes."

"Over the last year you have moved almost a million dollars into research on the ancient's ship. Were you aware you had diverted that much?"

"Yes."

"And now that you have accomplished your goal?"

"The budgets will be restored in the upcoming funding cycle."

"You delayed dozens of projects that could have helped protect this planet to rescue one person?"

"Yes."

"Because that one person meant so much to you?"

"Because that one person meant so much to us all and because I don't abandon my people."

"You don't? Do you think Major Boyd would agree with that statement? Has he been sucked into that blackhole yet?"

Jack's shoulders tightened and he sat up a little straighter. "That was unavoidable."

"You didn't misappropriate a million dollars to save him."

"If I could have I would have."

"Let's move on. When you first saw Colonel Carter and her child did you believe the child belonged to Commander Shearin?"

"Yes."

"You now believe Colonel Carter's son is your child?"

"Yes."

"Has a paternity test been done?"

"No."

"So, it is still possible that the boy is Commander Shearin's offspring and SG-1 kidnapped him?"

"No, that isn't at all possible."

"And why not?"

"He is my son."

"I assume you left that proof in your other jacket as well." The audience murmured. Sam was fuming in her chair. Daniel reached over and put his hand on her arm.

"When you arrived at the Beta site you broke protocol and requested an immediate evac to the SGC. If one of your officers had used his rank to break protocol how would you respond?"

"In the same situation, I would have commended him for thinking on his feet and saving Colonel Carter. The medical facilities at the Beta site are not as advanced and chances are Colonel Carter would not have survived if she had stayed there."

"You applaud and reward your officers for disobeying your commands?"

"I am capable of evaluating each situation, something I want my officers to be able to do as well."

"And when you evaluated this situation you decided extraction was a better plan than negotiation?"

"Yes."

General Langdon looked towards the center of the long table. "Those are all my questions for now." General Marson nodded.

"Senator Shanlin, I believe you had a few questions."

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

"General, in your report you stated that you overheard a heated conversation Colonel Carter had Commander Shearin. It was that discussion that convinced you she was being held against her will. Up to that point did you believe Colonel Carter was with Commander Shearin by choice?"

Jack twisted his lips. "I was unsure."

"What made you unsure?"

Jack was silent for a moment before lifting his head and making eye contact with Senator Shanlin. "I did not think Colonel Carter would give up on being rescued and she would have had to give up on us to settle into a new life."

"In the conversation you overheard did Commander Shearin say anything that led you to believe Colonel Carter had been mistreated?"

"Yes."

"Even then were you still not willing to bring her child back to Earth?"

"I was hesitant to take a child from his father."

"Then Colonel Carter informed you that the child did not belong to Commander Shearin."

"Correct."

"Did you have anything other than her word to convince you the child did not belong to Commander Shearin?"

"He had called the child her bastard."

Senator Shanlin nodded. "When you were rescuing Colonel Carter you got trapped trying to get to the ship. Colonel Carter had been shot. You chose to leave her, Teal'c, and Dr. Jackson to get back to the ancients ship. Wasn't Colonel Mitchell closer to the ship?"

"He was."

"So why didn't you have him bring the ship?"

"He was holding back about twenty men. I also have more experience flying the ancients ship. There wasn't much space to land and we needed to get out quickly."

"Thank you very much General O'Neill. Those are all of my questions."

General Marson looked at his watch. "This seems like an appropriate play to end testimony for the day. We will resume tomorrow with Colonel Carter's testimony at 0900."

The room cleared quickly after the committee left. Sam and Jack invited the team back to their house for dinner. They ordered lasagna, garlic rolls, and salad from Giovanni's and sat out on the deck eating and drinking beer and wine.

"I don't understand why they are being so hostile. It made sense the first time because we were under suspicion of wrong doing that resulted in Sam's capture but now that should be over and we should be getting hailed as heroes for her return." Daniel kicked the deck railing with his toe and then winced.

"Yeah, there's something going but nobody I've talked to can tell me what." Jack took a swig from his beer. "It will be fine. We didn't do anything wrong."

"And if it isn't all fine?" Sam kept her eyes on her plate as she spoke.

Jack took a slow deep breath. "It won't really change anything. I'm basically already retired. Mitchell isn't implicated in any way so his career can continue. Teal'c and Daniel aren't military so they can't really be punished."

"I can be." Sam looked up at Jack.

"They aren't going to punish the victim." Sam winced at the term.


	9. Chapter 9

Cassie put Jake to bed while Sam and Jack cleaned up the deck and kitchen. Sam leaned on the sink and looked out the window. Jack stepped up behind her and put his arms lightly around her waist.

"You'll do fine tomorrow."

She leaned back against him. "Did you really think I had given up on you?"

His arms tightened a fraction. "I hoped you had found happiness."

"But the thought of me with him made you angry."

"Yeah."

She turned to face him and put her hand on the side of his face. "I felt the same way when I thought I overheard you talking to another woman. Angry you found someone else but glad you had moved on and weren't alone when you thought I was dead."

"We are seriously messed up."

She laughed. "But thankfully we are seriously messed up together."

Their kiss was cut short when Cassie stuck her head around the corner. "Jake's asleep and I'm headed to bed. Good night lovebirds."

Jack waived her away. "Good night munchin."

"I'm fully grown. Munchin doesn't really apply anymore."

"You'll always be my munchin."

Cassie sighed dramatically as she closed the door to the guest room.

The next morning Sam kissed Cassie on the cheek and sniffed Jake's hair as she kissed the top of his head before leaving. She and Jack drove in silence. He came around to her side of the truck and stopped her before she could start towards the entrance.

"Sam." She shielded her eyes so she could look up at him. "Next week we'll be married. We'll take Jake to the cabin and have some time just the three of us and when we come back our friends will be here. This can't change any of that."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

Sam stood as the committee entered. She took her seat as they did. She took a sip of water as they organized their papers.

"Good morning Colonel Carter. It is a pleasure to have you here. We are very fortunate you were brought back to Earth." Sam nodded her head at General Marson. "We have read your report and speaking for myself I found it to be an illuminating read. We would appreciate it if you could give us an overview of your experience before we ask you questions."

Sam did as requested, glossing over the worst of her experiences and keeping it very short.

"Thank you, Colonel. I will begin our questions. I would like to ask about the briefing before your team left for Alterria. I have provided you with a copy of the data you reviewed that day. Looking back on the data presented do you think the energy signatures should have alerted your team to the presence of the Alterrian city?

Sam shook her head. "I have gone back over that data and there is not anything in the energy signatures that can't be accounted for based on the type of sun in that solar system. Even today I do not see any evidence that should have led us to believe there was a civilization on Alterria."

"Even the repeated spike in the UV range?"

"That is a perfectly normal spike from a sun like that. The repetitive nature of the spike can be natural."

"Are you aware that other scientists at the SGC have speculated this energy signature is not natural?"

"Yes."

"But you disagree with them?"

"Yes."

"How long do you think you were unconscious after being shot?"

"I was never sure. I assume it was about two Earth weeks before I was taken off the pain medications and able to make sense."

"And once you were clear headed you told the Alterrians to lay down the gate?"

"Yes."

"Just yes?"

"I was under duress but I did tell them that was how they could prevent an invasion. They were convinced SG-1 was the first of what was to be an invasion force."

"By under duress you mean the Alterrians were threatening to end a pregnancy you did even know existed?"

"Yes."

"Did this belief we were going to invade Alterria last long?"

"Shearin perpetuated the belief to help him stay in power. He told the other government officials that he was negotiating with us. I was supposed to be his proof that he was talking to the alien invaders and keeping us at bay."

"Commander Shearin was not in power when you first arrived on Alterria?"

"No, he wasn't. He was a third level officer."

"Can you walk us through the process of how he became the Supreme Commander of Alterria?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. Once I was cleared medically I was moved to a guarded apartment at the government complex under Shearin's watch. I was unaware that he had already started rumors of our love affair. A few weeks after being moved to the government complex Shearin threw a lavish party. Everyone treated Shearin with a touch of fear or distaste and this party was no exception. I was unaware of Alterrian politics at the time but Shearin had invited everyone above him in station along with others who hated him. He had not invited any of his supporters."

Sam took a sip of water. "Shearin brought me up on the steps overlooking the party and announced our engagement. I was then led upstairs where Shearin decided it was time to consummate our new relationship. His guards tied me to the bed before leaving. He was undressing when the gunshots started."

Sam spread her hands out on the table and took a slow breath through her mouth. "He had over twenty government officials murdered that night along with their spouses and dates. Many more followed over the next two days. He was now the highest-ranking government official and no one would dare stand up against him for fear of being put to death. Within two days we were married and he officially named himself Supreme Commander of Alterria."

"What were your responsibilities as the wife of the Supreme Commander?"

"I was nothing but a show piece Shearin dragged out when he wanted to convince someone that he was the only person standing between them and being killed by alien invasion."

"How did you spend your days?"

"I was allowed to speak with a limited number of government complex employees, including my physician, my personal attendant, the wait staff, and my guards. They would bring me reading materials and I did daily physical therapy overseen by my physician and his staff."

"Did you at any point leave the government complex?"

"I left for about two weeks when I temporarily escaped."

"Ahh, yes. Your escape. We would all love to hear more about that."

"I was about six months pregnant when I was awoken by gunshots. Shearins guards came in and told him the government complex was under attack. Two of his generals had decided to try and gain control of the government. Shearin went to his office while my guard was told to move me to the cells under the complex. On the way, I overpowered my guard and left the complex. I met up with the rebels and they took me to their headquarters."

"So you joined the rebels trying to over throw the Alterria government."

"I was given sanctuary by the rebels trying to reestablish the previous government."

"Did you provide them with an assistance or intel?"

"Yes."

"Exactly how did you help them?"

"I described the layout of the complex, which was already known to them thanks to others who worked at the complex. I also upgraded their weapons to improve their accuracy."

"Did you ever leave the rebel headquarters?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I was still an alien and they did not trust me either."

"I see. What happened to you when the rebellion failed."

Sam closed her eyes. "Shearin put them all to death claiming they had kidnapped and abused me."

"Had they abused you?"

Sam shook her head. "No. Shearin had me whipped and beaten for escaping. He then used my bruises and cuts as evidence that the rebels had harmed me."

"When Dr. Jackson appeared in the garden did you wish to leave?"

"Absolutely."

"Did you express that sentiment to him?"

"Not right away."

"Why not?"

"Shearin had access to my son and I did not want to put him at risk."

"Did you harm any Alterrians as you and the rest of SG-1 left Alterria?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Colonel. I believe Senator Shanlin has some more questions for you."

Sam turned her attention to the only female member on the committee. "I would like to begin by thanking you for your service to this country and planet. I am sorry for what has happened to you." Sam nodded. "I cannot imagine how hard it was to be repeatedly raped over all the months you were on Alterria."

The senator picked up a notebook. "I have a copy of a report you and Dr. Janet Fraiser wrote about sexual assault on off world missions. Do you remember writing this report?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Could you give the committee a summary of the report?"

"We reviewed multiple cases involving off world sexual assaults. We found that most of these assaults took place on planets that held one sex as dominant over the other. We recommended all teams carry protection, including morning after contraception, and that teams never leave one member alone, especially if both sexes are not seen as equal."

"Didn't you recommend court martial for those who abandoned a team mate whose was subsequently assaulted?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone at the SGC ever been court martialed for leaving a teammate who was subsequently assaulted?"

"No."

"Were you involved in any of the cases summarized in this report?"

"Yes."

"So this most recent situation is not the first time you were raped while serving off world?"

Sam gripped her skirt. "It was not."

"So you were previously assaulted while serving off world?"

"Yes."

"Were you left alone that time as well?"

Sam' hands were shaking and she tried to keep her voice steady as she answered. "My team did not willingly leave me alone this time. They tried to come back for me but it wasn't possible. They kept working to get me back until my son and I were rescued."

"And the first time you were assaulted?"

Sam looked down at the table. "We didn't understand the risks we faced. My team did not mean to leave me vulnerable."

"Yet they did and you suffered for it."

Sam lifted her head and made eye contact but she did not respond.

"The officer you recommended be court martialed never faced any punishment despite your recommendation. Why not?"

"The victim did not wish the officer to be disciplined."

"But all teams subsequently received new training about how to handle highly sexist societies?"

"Yes."

"Was the Alterrian society highly sexist?"

"Woman seemed to serve in multiple capacities but most of the people in charge were male but I don't feel qualified to classify the whole society since I was never out in the general population."

"Do you feel your sexual assault report was taken seriously by those above you in command?"

"Yes, as you noted team procedures while off world were modified and training better reflected the risks."

"So women joining SGC off world teams were told of the risks they faced?"

"Yes, as were the men. The report includes assaults against men and women serving off world as well as a couple of assault that happened on base."

Senator Waiters snorted. Sam turned to look at him. "I'm sorry senator but are you under the misconception that men can't be sexually assaulted?"

The senator scowled. "I'm sure it can happen." He emphasized the can as if it required every ounce of his imagination.

Sam heard movement behind her but she couldn't look and see what was going on because Senator Shanlin resumed her questioning. "You said earlier that Commander Shearin tied you up the night he consummated your relationship. Did your relations with him always involve being bound?"

"No."

"Did you fight him?"

"A few times but I paid a price each time. I usually just let it happen."

"So no?"

"He was threatening my child's life."

"I understand." She looked over at General Marson. "Perhaps this would be a good time to take a break."

General Marson checked his watch. "We will resume Colonel Carter's testimony at 1300."

Sam immediately turned and was surprised to find Jack was missing. Daniel stepped up and led her to the commissary for lunch. The team finished eating without seeing any sign of Jack. Sam went back to her lab and called the office he had been assigned but he didn't answer. She arrived back for the committee hearing at 12:59 without having found Jack. She took her place as the committee entered, feeling Jack's absence at her core.

The afternoon went in much the same direction as the morning testimony. Sam was questioned further about her time with the rebels and her son's delivery. General Langdon had trouble believing that as a scientist she never managed to learn anything about how the shield hid the city or how it was powered. Senator Waiters focused on medical treatments after returning, specifically on her sepsis and the reason behind it. He had the gall to suggested it was from a sexual transmitted disease which Sam pointed out had been dispelled. She ended the afternoon feeling as dirty as she had after Shearin touched her.

Daniel drove her home. Jack's truck was not on base or in the driveway. Cassie said he had not been home. Daniel stayed with Cassie and Jake while Sam went out looking for Jack. Two hours later she saw his truck at a park not far from the house. She pulled in and saw him sitting on a picnic table.

He had a six pack of beer and was drinking the last one. The sun was setting. Sam walked up slowly and leaned against a post.

"I've been looking for you." He didn't look up. "Jack, please talk to me."

"I left you alone and that bastard Turghan raped you. It's my fault."

Sam shook her head. "What?"

"I went and found your reports. Hammond never showed them to me."

"You never knew?" He shook his head. "Oh God." Sam sat down on the picnic table across from him. "I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't know you never found out."

"How was I supposed to find out? You told Hammond not to tell me!" Sam winced. "Right? That's what he wrote."

"I didn't want you to know, back then I didn't, but if I had known you never found out I would have told you."

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

Sam twisted her hands together. "I thought you would have me removed from SG-1."

"I'm that big of an ass?"

"Things were different between us back then. You saw me in the same light as Daniel, a geek to take care of. If you'd known I'd been raped I would have seemed like too much trouble."

"If you think that little of me how can you stomach to be with me?"

"It's not like that. None of us knew better. I never blamed you."

"Oh really. You never blamed me. Is that why you recommended officers who abandon a teammate be court martialed?"

"I wasn't referring to you when I wrote that."

"Right." He drank the last of the beer and tossed the bottle against the far post, shattering it.

"I was referring to me."

"You?"

"I wrote that report after I allowed you to be raped and nearly killed."

"Now you aren't making any sense."

"On Argos I allowed Kynthia to remove you from the team." Sam stood up and paced the shelter. "In my gut, I knew it was wrong but I thought you were a womanizer and I didn't want to speak up. If I'd really known you better I never would have let her take you off." She lowered her voice. "There was a small part of me that figured if anything happened you deserved it. I was still angry about before."

Jack sighed. "I remember Hammond asking me if I wanted you court martialed for letting me be infected. I thought it was a ridiculous suggestion. Makes more sense knowing it came from you."

"You didn't know what could happen when you left me in that tent. I knew the possibilities when I let her lead you away. I knew and I let it happen anyway. I was too chicken to speak up and you almost died because of my inaction."

Jack shook his head. "I never saw it that way."

"I know you didn't but I always did."

"You've been carrying that guilt all this time?" Sam nodded. He stood up and turned away from her. "You've felt guilty when you shouldn't have and I didn't know wat I was guilty of."

"I forgave you and myself years ago." She stepped up behind him and put her hand on his back. "When we got to base this morning, you said what we could endure anything they did." She choked back a sob.

He turned around and engulfed her in his arms. She collapsed against him. "I'm sorry I left you in that interrogation alone."

"I wasn't alone, not really."

"I should have been there for you instead of wrapped up in my own self-pity."

She looked up at him. "Let's go home." He nodded. "I'll drive."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you've had six beers and your truck will be fine here until tomorrow."

He pulled her to a stop and kissed her. "Fine but I have shotgun."

SG-1 was back in their seats the next morning as the committee entered. The murmur in the room quieted as General Marson flipped open a folder.

"Our official report will take a couple weeks but we have reached a consensus that we can share today. As for the actions of SG-1 on the day Colonel Carter was left on Alterria it does not appear their actions were to blame for her being left behind. No action will be taken against them. Colonel Carter did provide intel to a foreign government without authorization and her record will so state. General O'Neill authorized the removal of Colonel Carter, a guest of Alterria, without going through the proper diplomatic channels. His actions resulted in the death and injury of multiple Alterrians who were following orders and protecting their Queen. General O'Neill's service record will reflect that the U.S. government did not sanction his actions. That brings this review to an end. Thank you all for your attendance."

The committee stood as the room broke out in loud confusion, Daniel's voice resonated above the crowd. "Their guest? How can you call her their guest? She was a prisoner!"

Sam grabbed Daniel's arm and steered him to the door. "It's over Daniel." She got him to his lab and the rest of the team followed.

"How can you just say it's over? They act like we were the ones in the wrong."

Jack closed the door. "Colonel Davis stopped by last night for an unofficial visit. Turns out the naquida on Alterria has mouths on this side of the gate watering. The Beta site has been trying to make contact since our latest reports were read, a couple weeks after we rescued Sam."

Daniel sat down. "We're being sold out for naquida?"

Sam nodded. "The good news is Shearin is no longer in charge. There was another rebellion and this one was successful. He was put to death for treason. The new government really does want to negotiate with the aliens."

"Why couldn't they just come out and say that? Why go through the farce of this committee? Why make you answer all those damn questions and relive everything?"

"According to Davis the Beta site only succeeded in making contact with Alterria two days ago. Up to that point this farce wasn't just for show. I have a bad feeling the goal was to find ways to charge us so if they ever made contact with Alterria they could use the charges against us to show the Alterrians our actions were not sanctioned but it turns out the Alterrians see Sam as a hero so the committee couldn't do anything to tarnish that."

Teal'c kept his arms crossed. "Does the Air Force plan to ask Colonel Carter to act as an emissary?"

Jack shook his head and scowled. "They better not even try it."

Sam waved her hands. "I have a few more weeks of leave and if I'm ever approved to go through the gate again it won't be any time soon. I don't think there's any reason to worry about me being assigned back to Alterria any time soon."

Jack pushed off the door. "It's over. Let's get out of here. We have a wedding to celebrate."

Jack stood up front with Daniel and Teal'c at his side. Sam's niece walked up the aisle carrying Jake instead of a bouquet. Cassie was next down the aisle. The music changed and everyone stood as Sam, being escorted by her brother, stepped into the entrance of the church. The small grin on Jack's face grew.

Their son was not quiet for the ceremony and the minister had to raise his voice twice to be heard. Sam carried their son instead of her bouquet as they left the church, as husband and wife. They danced, laughed, and took pictures with all their friends. There was plenty of food and the cake Jack picked out was delicious.

Cassie said good bye at the reception because she was staying the night at Daniel's and heading home the next morning. Jake was asleep in his car seat when they got home so Sam gently laid him in his crib while Jack locked up.

Sam pulled a white box out of her bedside drawer as Jack entered the bedroom. He walked straight to her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her hips. She held the box up between them as she stepped back just a little.

"I have a gift for you."

Jack let go of her and took the box. "You didn't need to get me anything."

Sam grinned. "Just open it."

Jack lifted the lid off the thin long box. His eyes widened as he looked back up at Sam. She was biting her upper lip.

"Seriously?"

She nodded. He grabbed her again, lifting her off the floor. She started giggling as he put her back down.

"I'll be there every step of the way this time."

"I know you will, even in the delivery room."

"But I'm staying at the head end of the bed." Sam laughed again.

"That's fine. I don't care where you stand as long as you're there this time." He kissed her again. "Jake will get us up early for our trip to the cabin. We better get to bed."

"I'm sure he will but I still plan on enjoying our first night as a married couple." He lifted the edge of her silk camisole as they kissed again.


End file.
